Maybe Someday
by williamswheelbarrel
Summary: After avoiding Nate for what seemed like forever, Alex is finally forced to come face to face him, her heart break, and the drama that had always surrounded them. NateAlex/ShaneMitchie
1. 1x01: Already Gone

**Minutes and Days: 1x01: Already gone**

**Summary: **After avoiding Nate for what seemed like forever, Alex is finally forced to come face to face him, her heart break, and the drama that had always surrounded them.

**A/N: **This is my first Multi Chapter in a while and so I had gotten this idea from another author to write a story like a season, so that's what I am going to do. So everybody is famous in this story, and it takes place two years later. It's kind of like a sweetangsty fanfic. And also, sometimes I might not focus as much on Nate/Alex but switch over or Shane/Mitchie/Trace sometimes. I still haven't decided :)

I still haven't decided how long it will be but I am a horrible updater. I will try to update as soon as I can but I am horrible at that D: Read and Review!

* * *

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

It's been 2 years, 7 months, and 12 days since she lasted talked to Nate. She should have known it was inevitable to avoid him forever. Somehow she thought if she were able to avoid him forever, it would make everything easier on her. Her heart. On his heart. After all, she broke up with him because she knew if she didn't, he would end up hurting her. It wasn't clear at first, but it soon because obvious he was still in love with Smiley Miley. And she couldn't blame him. Next to her, Alex felt like she was just so, Plain. Brown eyes against Miley's Sea green eyes. But it wasn't that, it was just that he wasn't over her at the time. Alex felt like they weren't meant for something serious. That one of them was going to have to walk away and she didn't want them to burn out. She let him go because she loved him. She didn't want to see him hurt because she knew whose arms he wanted to be in. Who he needed to be with and at the time, it wasn't her. She told him that he needed to focus on his music and himself.

They were young and in love. They had all these things they wanted, and dreams they wished would have come true. He loved her right. She loved him right. But maybe you have to say goodbye to get a second chance at love. She didn't think they were supposed to get a second chance. That you know who's the one the _first_ time. She knew that he knew and every day he spent with Alex, was just about one less with Miley and it was hurting him. Sometimes she felt like she was holding on to them for him. She was always there for him and she always would be. And maybe by keeping him so close she was just ending up hurting him. Or maybe not?

In 4 hours and 28 minutes, she would have to come face to face with him once again and maybe she wasn't ready. But she wasn't a coward either. She and Connect 3 were presenting an award and doing a skit together. Alex wanted to know how she ended up with this. With them. But she wasn't going to back out. She couldn't. It would be unprofessional and that's something that she refuses to be.

Alex wished she didn't have to go back to L.A. That she could stay in Texas and live carefree. Something's in Hollywood aren't so glamorous as they seem. She held her script tightly in her hands glancing over it wishing this day would pass already. At least she had the silence of the airplane to calm her down. For now. The cool air blowing in her face. The sounds of Paramour and Kate Vogel filling her ears. Maybe everything was going to be okay. Maybe they would be friends. Maybe they would be okay. He was with whom he is supposed to be with. Miley. And as quickly as she came, she was already gone and everything was back to normal.

And back, way back in her heart, maybe she didn't know yet, that she was still holding on to him. That she never let him go.

xoxo

"What the hell is this man?" Shane said standing in the garage of their house. It was like a car. Except smaller. Really small. And different looking.

"This brother, is an _It _car." Nate said stroking the front of the car. It was metallic orange and about 1/2 the size of a normal car. Well,not exactly normal, it was like an electric car.

"It car? You can hardly call this a car." He said letting out a chuckle, "It's a mouse car."

"It's an environmentally friendly car and it's much better than that thing you call a car." He said motioning to the giant black SUV in the driveway.

"What ever man, at least when I get into a crash, I won't end up dead."

"Well, I'm the only on in the family, besides Frankie_ without_ a driving ticket. And besides, I didn't even buy it, the people at the TCA's gave it to us. Like a gift."

"And you can have it. I'll stick to my car."

And it his Nate. Like it was supposed to be a mile away instead of just being inches in front of him. The TCA's were tonight. And it was tonight he would be seeing her. _Herherherherher._ Why now did she have to come back? When everything in his life was perfect. The perfect girlfriend. The perfect sound. Everything was just so right. And it was like he was being picked up and thrown into a turmoil of drama. He didn't like drama. He liked it where everything was simple. People would be talking. Would Miles be mad? What if she still likes me? All these questions poured his head.

"Of course." He said responding back to Shane, "I need some water." He said stepping inside his house leaving Shane baffled.

xoxo

How did she end up so lucky? Mitchie Torres asked that question every day. Looking into the eyes of the boy she loved. Trace Stewart. Her bad boy (without those ugly things above his lips.) Her bad boy with a beautiful heart. Her bad boy that made her smile like crazy. Her bad boy who's made her the happiest she's been in a while. She pressed her lips to his wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did I tell you how excited I am to be performing a song with you tomorrow night?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes you have." She said grinning ear to ear securing her hands around his back holding him close pressing her lips once again to his. She pulled apart sighing, "What if they don't like me?"

"Babe," he said taking a step back and looking into her eyes, "Why wouldn't they like you."

"I don't know. Maybe they'll think I sound bad or something."

"You'll. Sound. Amazing." He said placing kisses on her nose in between words.

"Mm, I hope so." She said pulling him to her closing the space between them.

"You look amazing too." He said pulling her down so they were lying on his bed. She giggled tracing his features on his face.

"You'd look even more amazing without all this clothes on." She said rolling over placing kisses on his lips. She felt her phone buzzing in her back pocked. She gave him a smile pulling it out. She rolled back over, "Look, a text from Lexie!" she exclaimed.

Trace pulled her back to him so he could hold her in his arms.

**Mitch-**

**I can't wait for tonight, I finally get to see you soon. Seeing ****_him _today to shoot a skit :/**

"Girl problems?" Trace asked reading over her shoulder.

"Girl problems." Mitchie assured him.

xoxo

The other side of the door. That's where it's at. The drama, the heart break, the show. Where she was wanted. She called this place Hollywood. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned the nob.

"Alex Russo," Joe Calio the director of the awards greeted her, "you look... Jet lagged. But don't worry, the Make up artists can fix that" He said scanning her up and down her body. She looked down at what she was wearing. Grey sweats and a New York yankees baseball hat his her hair in a pony tail. She thought she looked _decent_. "You remember the Grey's don't you?" He asked.

"Of course Joe." She said smiling. She walked over to where the boys were sitting, "Jason!" She said giving him a big hug then walking over to Shane to do the same. Then for the first time in what seemed like forever she came face to face with Nate. He still had those amazing brown eyes and curly hair. "Natie." she said as they pulled each other into a hug, "I think you look _beautiful_" Nate whispered into her ear. She could feel her cheeks turning crimson as she pulled away.

"Group picture everybody" She heard Joe call to them.

"Looks like I can still make you blush" He said winking at her and then pulling her close to him slipping his arm around her waist as them smiled for the picture. She felt her cheeks turning even redder if that was even possible.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, take after take, she thought the day was never going to end. There were those moments, sweet and awkward, where they would catch each other's eyes and smile and she felt the butterflies going again. Like the first time they met.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Alex, I'd like you to meet the people I am going to be spending the next year with." Mitchie said beaming with pride as she led Alex to the docs where Connect 3 was sitting facing the water. "Hey losers," Mitchie called after them to get their attention as they neared the brothers, "I would like you to meet the greatest friend in the world. Miss Alex Russo." She said pushing Alex towards them. _

_"Hi," She mumbled blushing. Alex normally didn't take compliments very well even from Mitchie. _

_"I'm Shane, and these are my brothers Nate and Jason." Shane said offering her a handshake. _

_"I know." She said shaking his hand, "I mean nice to meet you. I'm Alex." _

_Mitchie, Nate, Shane, and Jason could hardly contain their giggles. "What happened to the charming Alex Russo on TV?" Mitchie asked sarcastically. _

_"She's standing right in front of you Mitch." She replied with a grin laughing lightly with them before they all took a seat on the dock hanging their feet off._

_"You know Alex, Nate here LOVES your show Wizards of Waverly place," Shane piped in, "In fact, every friday he records it to watch when he can." He said as Nate shoved him. Again with the blushing, when would it every go away. _

_"Come on Shane, leave your poor little brother alone." She said laughing, "We all know you never miss an episode of iCarly." _

_Alex looked at Nate can could tell he was a little embarrassed by what Shane said. She observed his features, he had a perfect jawline and there was no doubt in her mind that he didn't work out. The way that the fabric clung to his chest gave him away. She was brought back to reality by a huge splash as she looked at the lake to find a soaking wet Mitchie and Shane._

_"And the flirting continues," Jason said laughing, "I'm out, Nice meeting you Alex. Later Bro hoes."_

_"Bye Jason," Alex said waving turning to attention back to a splashing Shane and Mitchie._

_"Do you really want to sit here watching them?" Nate said scooting closer to her. _

_"Come to think of it, not really." She said smiling at him. _

_"So come on, I'll show you around since Mitchie obviously isn't." He said pulling her up. They were mostly silent, with the occasional comment about how beautiful it was while they walked through the woods and around camp._

_"Lets play a game," Nate suggested in an attempt to break the silence._

_"Like what?" _

_"Like twenty questions" He said glancing at her. _

_"I like that game. I'll go first," She said tipping her head to the sky to think, "First Kiss, Age and Who?" She said trying to make him blush. _

_"13, and Miley Stewart," He said looking down his cheeks a blazing red. "My turn, Favorite Color?" _

_"Is that the best you can think of?" She said shoving him lightly in the shoulder while laughing, "That's not very creative."_

_"But it's a question," He said pointing out smirking._

_"True, so green. Green's my favorite," she said turning to come face to face with him. "Favorite Movie Character."_

_"And you called me not very creative," He teased. _

_"It's more creative than your first question."_

_"James Bond. He's good looking, and talented just like me." He joked smiling at her looking up to meet her gaze holding it for a few second before turning away so they could continue their walk. And their walk continued like that, learning more and more about each other till they got back to the dock to find that Mitchie and Shane had disappeared and it felt like they'd have know each other for ages. They sat at the dock watching the sunset at she rested her head on his shoulder. It was the end to a perfect day and they evening had just begun. _

_-End Flash Back-_

Alex gathered her bags once the filming was finally finished. She rounded the corner to hear overheard somebody talking on the phone. She recognized the voice and knew it belonged to Nate "I love you too." She heard him say. She would have been lying to say that she didn't care that he was saying it to somebody else, but she felt sad. Kinda wishing it was her.

Nate rounded the corner to come face to face with her.

"Hi," She breathed out slowly looking up.

"Hi," He said giving her a small smile.

* * *

Chapter 1, but I promise you it will get better so please Review! :D I'm not that great an updater but more reviews encourage me to update faster :)


	2. 1x02: Erase and Rewind

**Minutes and Days: 1x02: Erase and Rewind**

**_A/n:_**Sorry I haven't update recently. I couldn't think of a song and also my crazy English teacher piled on the assignments during the last week of summer school :/  
So I will work extra hard to update before I leave for my trip :)

Also, did you guys see, Already gone by Kelly Clarkson was featured in a magazine and could be like the song for her that relates to her relationship with Nick. And guess what, It was my first song choice! A sad song though.

Camilla Bell -- Carrie Bell

* * *

_I don't want to feel like this, I don't want to_

_Guess I should leave this behind_

_Guess I should Erase & Rewind_

It was the day of the TCA's and Alex would have been lying to say that she wasn't a tiny bit excited. She loved the award shows and getting to meet new people. She was sitting in Mitchie's room and they were deciding which dresses they would wear that night.

"So what did you say? I mean, after you said hi…" She asked as Alex explained by weird encounter with Nate after she spent a few seconds easdropping on his conversation.

"Nothing Mitch," Alex said going through the Rack of clothes their designers had sent to them, "I didn't know what to say. I mean the whole day was good but confusing."

Mitchie just nodded in agreement as if she understood what Alex said. They just got each other sometimes.

"And then, he's all, 'Looks like I can still make you blush.'" Alex explained as she took a white strapless dress from the rack of clothes and held it up to her body admiring it in the mirror.

"So he said that after you said hi?" Mitchie asked a little bit confused trying to pick out a color of nail polish finally deciding on the classic black.

"No, he said that when he gave me a hug when I got there. After I said hi, he said see you around and then gave me that million dollar smile." That almost melted me Alex thought. Of course she had no intent of getting back together with Nate, the last thing she wanted to do was get into another relationship where her boyfriend was still in love with his ex-girlfriend. There was no way she was going to do that again. She hated the feeling of being second best when she wasn't supposed to be.

"So what, are you guys friends? Can I finally invite both of you places without feeling totally weird?" Mitchie said with a laugh.

"I don't really think we're friends. It's like Miley and me. Acquaintances. We won't rip each other to pieces."

"I wish you and Miley would be more like friends though." Mitchie just felt weird with both of them there, no really getting along, but not hating each other either. She liked hanging out with Alex but she also liked hanging out with Miley. Lately, it seemed like there was a line in her life, on one side there was Connect 3 and Miley, and on the other there was Alex and Mitchie was stuck in the middle.

"We go places" Alex retorted. Mitchie gave her a disbelieving look, "So we're not best friends like you guys are, we just don't Mesh."

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with Nate?"

Alex let out a long, loud sigh. "Boy's ruin everything."

"No," Mitchie said with a laugh, "that would be just Nate." The girls burst into laughter going back to pick out their dresses. Alex decided on a black and white dress. The top was woven and white and cut of just before her chest while the bottom of the dress had light poka dots and was black. It went to about her mid thigh as she had her hair in a side ponytail with curls.

Mitchie was wearing a cream colored strapless dress that had a tie in the back and also when down to about her mid thigh. Her hair was slightly wavy that night. They both had their bangs slightly to the side.

"Ready to dazzle the world best friend?" Alex asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Mitchie replied as they linked arms walking to the Limo in front of Alex's house.

The red carpet was like every other red carpet. Walked alone and even though there were a ton of flashing camera's and people calling your name it was possible to feel lonely walking it. She looked down to see connect three posing with each other looking fabulous as always. They always clean up well Alex thought to herself.

Nate was weird, one-second he's all reserved and then the next, he seems flirty. Maybe not flirty she thought to herself, just like they used to be. Sarcastic, funny, and just having a great time. It was weird, even though they've been broken up for a while, they never really did talk about their breakup. It kind of just faded to the background. No body ever asked, nor did they every mention it.

There were the usual questions that night, what's new with her career, is she single, etc. But somebody was able to stump her although she would have never showed it. Somebody had heard that she shoot a little clip with Nate and the rest of connect three and asked how her relationship was with Nate.

She saw the questions coming eventually, just not now. "Well, Nate and I, we're cool with each other, there's no hard feelings between me and Nate or Connect 3. We're all friends, and we've always been friends." _LieLieLie. _She thought to herself. Of course she was going to tell a lie. Half the things said on camera about their personal lives were never true. What she said was the way she wished things would have been.

"Please me nice to him" Mitchie begged of Alex as soon as she got backstage.

"Who" She asked trying to play dumb.

"My boyfriend Trace" She said. The age difference didn't matter to Mitchie. He was the guy of her dreams.

"I'll try." Alex said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Please?" Mitchie wanted her best friend and boyfriend to get along so bad she would have locked them in a room until they came out best friends.

"Fine." Alex said as she spotted Trace walking up behind Mitchie putting his hands over her eyes. Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Guess who?" Trace asked.

"Can I have a hint?" Mitchie asked smiling as Trace gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Trace!" She squealed turning around to give him a hug automatically remembering Alex was still there. No excessive PDA she thought to herself. "You remember Alex right?" She said as he put his arm around her.

"Of course. You won't mind if I steal Mitchie away for a little while?" He said smiling.

"Sure," Alex said with a half hearted smile. Yea, the guy who forgot who I was even though I apparently had a feud with his sister and is the best friend of his girlfriend she thought to herself as she watched them walk away she turned on her heel and bumped into Shane.

"It's okay," Shane said to Alex, "I don't like him either." They both had their arms crossed staring darts at Trace and Demi.

"He's a Jerk. He practically trashed me in a magazine." Alex said to him giving one of her reason for disliking trace.

"He's a bad influence on her. He's going to get her in trouble." She replied.

"True, and the age difference is just weird." Alex said still glaring.

"Hey guys," Nate said coming up behind them putting his arms around both Alex and Shane, "I would appreciate it if you stopped trash talking about my girlfriend's brother."

"Wow," Alex said looking up at his face, "has being with Miley made you dumber?" She asked taking his arm off her before anybody saw. Nate just gave her a fake laugh, "Carrie's looking for you bro. Don't want to upset your lady." He said quieter.

"See you later guys." Shane said before he became lost in the crowd of stars and workers. As soon as he was out of sight, Alex quickly hit Nate on the chest, "That was for putting your arm around me."

"Come on Lexie, you know you liked it." He said laughing.

"And you have a girlfriend Nate. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you flirting with your ex-girlfriend." She said as she pulled him aside somewhere less crowded.

"Why are you so mad? You would have been okay with it before we were dating." He said. He was completely serious and his face showed it, "I'm just trying to get back to where we were before everything became all weird."

"I know," Alex said looking down afraid to make eye contact with him. How he did it, she didn't know. How one-second she felt completely in control of her emotions and the next she can't handle them, "And it wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for your back and forth heart."

"I'm sorry, but you can't help who you love." He said as she finally met her gaze.

"And it sucks" She said holding it for one more second before spotting Miley, "Now go be a good boyfriend." She said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey," Miley said coming up to them, "nice to see you two getting along." Alex couldn't tell if she really meant it, that's the thing with actors, they can tell such great lies, it gets hard.

"It's so nice to see you." Alex said giving Miley a hug before saying goodbye to both of them to get a seat in the crowd next to Mitchie who was without Trace.

"You okay?" Mitchie asked bumping shoulders with Alex.

"Yea I'm fine." Alex said with a small smile. She watched Miley giving Nate a quick kiss on the lips before going backstage for the show to start. Two years ago, she was that girl. Sneaking kisses with Nate before award shows and being all giggly because she was so happy. She was weaker then, more Naive, she actually believed Nate was over Miley when there was a chance that it wasn't that way. This whole experience, the falling in love thing made her stronger, more guarded and she eventually realized that she couldn't lean on other people. They weren't always going to be there for her. She was going to be there for herself.

If Nate wanted to be her friend, she was okay with that, she really wanted that in fact, she just wasn't going to rely on him any longer. Of course it was going to be hard to get to where they were before, but she felt like she could try to. She would be like Mitchie, who was friends with all of them. It was simple and she was going to do that.

The rest of the night went by pretty quickly and by the end of the night, she was pretty happy. Alex had a great time presenting the awards with Connect 3, they loved the clip that was put together of them, or maybe they loved the tights that the boys were in.

Mitchie, Alex, and Connect 3 all met up before they said their goodbyes.

"See you around Alex?" Nate said to her quietly on the side before giving her a hug. And it felt good, to hug her again. It was different than the first time he hugged her all those years, this time, it was more like a real hug without any awkwardness.

"Only if _you _want to." She said smiling. If he wanted to see her around, he could, he'd just have to make that effort to be her friend again since she thought it was kind of his fault they are where they are today. "If you want to," She repeated giving him a pat on the back.

* * *

There you have it, I promise there will be more Drama and such coming up, I'm kind of just building a platform for the story :) Please review and I will update as soon as I can.

P.S. Did you guys hear the New Demi Lovato album, it's great isn't it? I love the song Catch me so I hope I can write a chapter inspired by that.

--Katie :)


	3. 1x03: No Parade

**Minutes and Days: 1x03: No Parade:**

Thanks to **N0StalGICap** (Go check out her stories, they're awesome), and **invader-diem** (go check out her story too) for reviewing for _both _my chapters. Also, thanks to **xxHeadInTheStarsxx** for leaving me such a sweet review (Go check out her stories too), **TSLOTAlover, bluebll250, kmrutledge, Jane** and **Christine_Nicole** for reviewing.

**A/N: **So I just finished summer school so I'll try to update sooner. Hopefully you'll enjoy my next chapter. Please review.

* * *

_I'm already looking back_

_I'm already looking 'round _

_Where do we get off the track_

_ What was it that brought us down_

Alex picked up some of her things on set before heading back to her dressing room. She wasn't sure if she was Mentally or Physically tired but it didn't matter because her day still wasn't finished. As soon as she got back to her dressing room she plopped herself down on the sofa checking her cell phone for messages and sure enough, she had one from her manager telling her to review the moving scrips and pick a few to go audition for. She heard a knock on her door, "Come in," She called too lazy to get up.

"Hey," Nate said stepping into the room carrying Starbucks in his hands.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" She asked greatly surprised. She expected Mitchie, Taylor, or one of her cast mates but not Nate and she was actually happy that it was him. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the thought that he came to see her.

"Well, I told you I'd see you around didn't I?" He replied smiling taking a seat next to her. "Some iced tea for my lady." He said handing a drink to her.

"Strawberry Black tea?" She asked examining the drink and Nate nodded his head. After all these years, he still remembered her favorite. Nate scratched the back of his head wondering what he was supposed to do next, "So you want to go out to dinner or something?" He offered trying to fill the silence.

"Actually," Alex started taking a sip of her drink, "I can't, I have to read a bunch of scrips but..." She said getting a brilliant idea, "Since you're here, why don't you help me!" She said smiling and laughing shaking his shoulder lightly.

Nate looked up at the ceiling, "See this is why I never came to see you, you always put me to work" He said jokingly.

"So it that a yes?" She asked smiling.

"I guess so." He said looking back at her to meet her gaze. Alex took her hands off his shoulder clapping them together smiling, "Well lets get to work then!" She said going over to get the bags with the many scripts handing some of them too him leaving the rest in a stack on a table.

They sat for hours reading script after script sorting them into piles. The good ones, the bad ones, and the in between ones sometimes sharing a good script with each other. Eventually she found her head resting on his shoulder finally finishing another one tossing it into the maybe pile. "I don't think I can take another one of these things." she said looking at the pile of two or three.

"You're telling me, I'm doing this during my free time." He said tossing one into the no pile.

"This isn't really what I love to do after work." She said rubbing her forehead reading the clock. 8:48.

"Well this isn't really what I call fun either." Nate added on.

"You want to have fun then?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow, "Come on then," She said grabbing his hand pulling him up laughing as she ran out the door with him following.

"Where are we going? What if the paparazzi sees us?" Nate asked his head flooding with questions.

Alex just rolled her eyes, "Relax popstar, we're just going to the set," she said with a laugh, "I want to show you something _fun_."

"Rockstar." Nate corrected as the got to the set. Alex was grabbing random things from the set such as hats, scarves, and fun sunglasses handing a bunch to Nate ordering to put him them on eventually leading him to a photo booth.

"A photo booth?" Nate asked taking off a pair of sunglasses and placing it on his shirt looking at her. It wasn't everyday that you found one of these onset.

"You like? Come on lets try it out." She said pulling him in by his hand putting on a funky looking hat.

They did pouty lips, peace signs, funny faces, even a kiss on the cheek, Alex even convinced Nate to try the heart things with their hands, they took picture after picture until they came out of the photo booth laughing looking at the rows and rows of pictures taking them back to her dressing room. Alex felt like she couldn't be any happier at this very second, and that their past seemed like nothing. Like it didn't even happen.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Nate?" Alex asked, her voice barely above a whisper, "We need to talk."_

_Nate knew what was coming next. We need to talk always come right before a break up. He prayed that he would be wrong, that something else was really on her mind. He joined her at the window that over looked the city in their hotel room. The sun shining in. "What is it Lexie?" he asked still hoping that he would be wrong. _

_"I'm not blind Nate." Alex paused carefully trying to pick the right words to say next, "I love you, I probably always will, but I can't do this anymore."_

_"Can do what?" He asked even though he knew what was coming next trying to hold back his tears as she was trying to hold back her own. _

_"I can't keep pretending. We can't keep pretending that I'm her." She said looking down at her hands, "I can't do it anymore."_

_"I love you Alex." He said facing her holding her head in his hands placing an emphasis on you. _

_"I see the way you look at her."_

_"I love you Alex."_

_"It's like you're longing for her."_

_"I love you Alex."_

_She looked away trying to keep the tears from falling but in the end they overwhelmed her._

_"I don't know how else to say it..." He said trailing off looking down to wipe some of the tears from his own eyes._

_"What about how you show it. It's just sometimes I feel like you can't let me all the way in, that sometimes you wish I was her instead of me."_

_"It's not like that Alex, you know how much I love you."_

_"Sometimes it isn't enough Nate." She said finally looking up to meet his gaze. His eyes were filled with tears, sadness, and a bunch of other emotions she couldn't read. Maybe shock.  
_

_"Alex please, I love you..."_

_"You love her more." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Alex said turning away from him wiping more tears from her eyes. She had to be strong, for herself, for him. If she didn't do this know, she knew he was going to break her heart. "I'm leaving Nate, my flight is in a few hours and I need to be at the airport soon." _

_"Please..." He didn't know what else to say. What to say that would make her stay. What the right words were. _

_"I'll see you around." She said placing one last kiss on his cheek she said grabbing her bags walking to the door. _

_"Alex wait," He said, "I'm sorry."_

_"Me too." She said wiping the last tears as she closed the door. Their breakup wasn't as dramatic as Miley's, they weren't standing in the rain, like a dramatic heart beak but a simple one, and it hurt just as much. For both of them._

_-End Flash Back-_

Alex looked down at the pictures they had taken smiling. "I love these." She said looking at a bunch of them.

"I love them too." He said back to her, "Especially this one," He said pointing to the one where she was kissing him on the cheek. "I know this is a total mood killer but I had this question I've been dying to ask you for a while now." Nate said blushing a little.

"Looks like I can still make you blush." She said mimicking his words from earlier.

"It's kind of personal." He said sitting on the couch.

"It's you and me Nate. It's fine." She said taking a seat next to him putting a hand on his arm.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it, you never told me but after we broke up, did you date Jacob Black?" He said his face red in embarrassment. He was worrying over something that happened two years ago. Alex just smiled at that thought.

"You know what, we tried, we really did."

"So you dated?" Nate interjected.

"You never let me finish," She said lightly punching him in the arm.

"We dated while I was in Canada, he made me really happy, he really did but you know after a while, I didn't really feel the romantical connection. We decided to stay friends once we left Canada. And besides, it was fun to see the press obsess over this." She said laughing quietly to herself, "Why the question?"

"Because, it was just something I kind of always wondered and never really knew."

"You didn't ask Mitchie?"

Nate just shook his head, back then, he was way to embarrassed to ask about Alex, especially after he felt like he broke her heart. He didn't know how.

"Hey," She said bumping his shoulder so he looked up, "I'm glad that we're comfortable enough with each other to ask these kinds of questions you know?"

"It's nice. It's really nice, I like being your friend again. I missed it."

"I missed you too. We should probably get going before we get locked in here," She said looking at the time. 9:54.

"Do you want a ride home?" He asked grabbing his jacket and the bag with all the scripts in it.

"I wasn't planing on walking." She said with a smile, "There shouldn't be anybody outside. Usually there isn't but then again, since you're here, you never really know." She said teasing him a little.

"Hey, you have paparazzi who stalk you too."

"They only care about my love life."

"Please, you have no love life." Nate said jokingly as Alex playfully hung her mouth open for a second before lightly hitting on the arm getting into his car.

"You should come hang out at our house sometime. I'm sure my mom, dad, and Frankie would love to see you again." Nate said right before Alex got out of the car.

"Yea sure, sometime then." They stood there for a second not really sure it they were supposed to hug or not but Alex finally pulled him in for one, "I had a great time hanging out with Rockstar believe it or not." She whispered in his ear.

"You too Lonely girl." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Alex said sticking her tongue out at him before going inside her house greeting her mom and then walking up to her room with a loud sigh. She felt happy, wonderful, and a little giddy on the inside.

"Looks like somebody is fixing the bridges she burned," Mitchie said from Alex's bed with a smirk putting down the magazine she was reading.

"What are you doing here Mitch?" Alex asked. Her day full of surprises today.

"Well your mother said you would be home soon when I came over so she let me hang out here, but I didn't want to call you in case you were doing something important. I guess it's a good thing that I didn't call, and I can see why you were out so late."

"We were just hanging out." Alex said rolling her eyes going to sit on the foot of her bed, "He was just helping me out and we hung out for a little bit. Like friends."

"That's nice Alex, I'm glad you guys can hang out again. I really am, just don't do anything you're going to regret."

Alex nodded, she knew Mitchie always had her best interest at heart, "I know Mitchie, and I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

* * *

So please review. I promise there will be more drama I'm just trying to build up their friendship and I do have something in mind for Shane/Mitchie/Trace that might also involve Alex and Nate and probably Miley who had been kind of MIA along with Jason :P

I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please please please review, they always mean soo much to me :D


	4. 1x04: Cry

**Minutes and Days: 1x04: Cry**

Thank you to everybody who reviewed, they always mean so much to me :)

Danielle - Channel

**

* * *

**_If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we just grew apart.  
What do I care,  
If they believe me or not.  
Whenever I feel,  
Your memory is breaking my heart.  
I'll pretend I'm OK with it all,  
Act like there's nothing wrong._

Alex bit her lip, she knew Mitchie was going to ask her about it. Just the way Mitchie was acting, the way when she wanted Alex to do something for her. Of course most of the time Alex gave in. She couldn't help it, Mitchie was her best friend. "So Lexie," Mitchie stared, she _always _started that way, "You going to Miley's party tonight?"

It was a party Miley threw every summer starting two years ago, when her and Nate finally got back together. Alex was always invited, probably just because all her friends were invited, but she never went. She was always half way across the country filming some movie. Of course two years ago, she might not have gone, she couldn't face Nate, and then a year ago, she considered it but backed out. This year, well this year she felt like she had to go.

Alex looked out the window, "I guess so, it's not like I really have a choice."

"Oh come on Alex, it's going to be so much fun, it always is. Her beach house is just amazing." Mitchie gushed. Miley's summer party at the beach house was turning into a big event with even the paparazzi showing up. "There is going to be lots and lots of cute boys," Mitchie continued with a grin.

"I don't even want to be in a relationship right now, being single is like, self empowering," Alex said confidently.

"Or maybe you're just holding out for a certain boy," Mitche replied with a smirk.

"That's so not true, I dated other boys after Nate."

"Like who?" Michie asked hardly recalling anyone. She wondered how long Alex had gone without being kissed by a boy off screen.

"Like Jacob Black"

"That's only one boy."

"Well it just didn't work out, and besides, I decided to focus on my career and look how well that turned out for me."

"So you'll go?" Mitchie asked out of random.

"Fine, But I'm going there single, and I'm coming home single," Alex said setting the rules down. Knowing Mitchie, she was probably going to try and set her up with somebody.

"Sure, what ever you say," Mitchie replied with a smirk, of course Mitchie had something in mind to introduce Alex to lots and lots of guys.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon picking out outfits, doing their hair and makeup. Alex finally decided on a pair of denim shorts and a white flowly tanktop. She straightened her hair having some of her bangs come down in front of her eyes. She wore a pair of heels and her bikini under her outfit.

Mitchie wore a jean skirt paired with a v-neck t-shirt and heels too with her swimsuit under that. Mitchie's hair was in curls. They arrived at the party, paparazzi swarming the outside of the house on the streets before the front gate. They stepped out of their limo making their way to the gate where the paparazzi would be held off. The camera's flashing. _Clickclickclickclick_ until they finally made it past the gate to find people standing on her front lawn talking as they made their way into the house trying to find Miley.

"Miley Stewart!" Mitchie screamed as she ran up to her giving her a giant hug, "I don't know how you manage to throw these parties."

Alex just stood beside her wondering what she was supposed to do when Miley finally turned towards her and held out her arms. Mitchie gave her a look telling her to be nice as Alex gave Miley a hug, "Alex, I'm so glad that you could make it this year."

"Me too," Alex said looking around finally spotting Nate giving him a smile.

"Yea, I've heard you've been so busy lately."

"You too. I've just be doing movies, trying to make a smooth transition from disney." Alex said with a smile.

"I know what you mean," Miley replied as the three girls continued to small talk until Miley had to excuse herself to go a chat with more guests so Mitchie and Alex decided to go have a soft drink at the bar.

"Now who is that hot girl over there." Trace said walking over to Mitchie kissing her on the cheek. Alex just rolled her eyes still not liking Trace. She was completely convinced he was going to break her heart.

"Hey Mitchie," Shane said coming up on the other side of Mitchie. Now she was squished between them. Trace on one side, Shane on the other. Their shoulders both pushed up against her.

"I'm going to go say hi to Nate," Alex said excusing herself from their little love fest walking over to where Nate was standing talking to Jason giving each of them a hug.

"So guess what..." Jason said starting, a huge smile across his face, Nate wearing an identical one.

"What?" Alex said a little uneasy.

"I'm engaged!" Jason exclaimed. For a second, Alex didn't really know if he was serious or not. But then again, he had been with his long time girlfriend Channel for like ever.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"I'm serious!" Jason said still carrying a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god!" Alex said pulling him into another hug, "That's beyond wonderful Jason! You have no idea how happy I am." She said on the verge of tearing up. Jason was then pulled away by other people who had just overheard the news. Alex went over to stand by Nate, "I'm so happy for him." She said sighing resting her head on his shoulder.

"Shane and I are writing a song for him and Channel for their wedding."

"That's so romantic Natie," She said looking up at him smiling as he looked down at her. Their eyes locked, "Make sure you write a song for my wedding okay?" She joked.

"Alex," A voice cut in. She recognized that voice anywhere. She tore her gaze from Nate to look at him. It was as if her past was catching up to her. Nate and Alex both looked to see Jacob Black standing in front of them. Nate glared at him, instantly not liking him. Alex glaring at him for a totally different reason.

"Yes?" She said keeping her voice low.

"Can we talk?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Excuse me for a second," She said to Nate then following Jacob out the door.

"What do you want?" She asked as soon as they were out of hearing range of other people.

"A second chance." Jacob replied getting straight to the chase. Alex knew what he was getting at, he wanted to be with her.

"Why should I give you a second chance Jacob. You used me, and then ditched me for your own good," She said at him. "You liked the paparazzi following you, and how could you do that to me, after my breakup with Nate, when I was so fragile. Do you know how much I trusted you."

"And I'm so sorry for that, I really am, but Lexie, don't you remember how happy we made each other?" He said moving towards her and as a reaction, she took a step back.

"Only my friends call me Lexie," She spat at him, "You made me happy, but how do I know if you were happy because of all the press or because you were with me Jacob?"

Jacob looked down, "It was you, it was always you Lexie--Alex." He said correcting himself, "I just haven't found anybody that can compare to you." Alex looked at him. He sounded beyond sincere. She didn't know what do to. If she could trust him again.

"How do I know you won't leave me again? How do I know that you're not using me again."

"You have to trust me Alex." He said cupping her face in his hands. She was trying to stop her tears. Lately, she felt like she had been through so much, she couldn't take any more drama.

"I can't," Alex said turning her back on him running into the crowd wiping the tears from her eyes as she passed Nate. Nate looked over to where Jacob was standing and walked over to him, "What the hell did you do to her?" He asked glaring at Jacob.

"Nothing Man, nothing." Jacob said annoyed by the fact that Alex didn't want to be with him and that Nate Grey of all people would be talking to him about this.

"Well those tears looked like something." Nate said stepping closer to him, both guys angry.

"Mind your own business."

"Dude she is my business"

"Since when? You weren't the one taking care of her when she had her heart broken by the one and only Nate Grey. You didn't see me all up in your face when you broke her heart." Jacob spat at him bumping his shoulder has he walked pass. Nate grabbed onto his shoulder turning him around punching him in the jaw.

When Jacob regained his balance, he charged at Nate sending them both to the ground as they both got into a fist fight before Shane and a bunch of other guys who were near by broke them up. Jacob had a cut on his lip and Nate had blood running from his nose and Shane led him away to where Miley was furious at him.

"What the hell Nate?" She asked in a hushed tone in her bedroom handing him an ice pack.

"That asshole deserved it." He said still pretty angry. Miley put her arm around him pulling him to her.

"For what Nate? For what?" She pressed.

"He was being a total jerk to one of my friends Miley. I couldn't let him get away with that." He said to her leaving out the part that it was about Alex.

xoxo

"Shane what are you doing out here?" Mitchie asked as she saw him standing on the deck looking out the ocean.

"Thinking," He said turning to her, "And just getting some air after Nate got into it with Jacob. It's not exactly the place I want to be right now. What are you doing out here?" He asked facing her, the wind slightly blowing.

"Just checking on you," she said smiling looking back on the ocean as they stood on a comfortable silence.

"Carrie broke up with me," He said quietly so Mitchie could barely hear.

"When?" She asked moving closer to him.

"A few days after the TCA's. I thought she was the one you know. She was special no matter how many fans disliked her. She just made me so happy. Now, I don't know. I'm just trying to keep my mind off her you know."

"I'm soo sorry Shane. It hurts to get your heart broken by somebody you love." She said grabbing onto her arm resting her head on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

After a while of standing there together Shane said, "I wish more girls were like you, sweet, caring, genuine."

"I'm sure you'll find somebody who will treat your right. I'll make sure of it," Mitchie assured him.

"I hope so," Shane replied looking down at her as she gazed up at him and before either of them could stop it, they found themselves leaning in until their lips touched. He put his hand under her chin as she cupped his face and when they pulled apart. Neither of them knew what to say. I have a boyfriend were the words running through Mitchie's head. They both stood there as she looked up at Shane. She couldn't read his face.

"I..." She started but she didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry," Mitchie finally blurted out.

"I kissed you," Shane reasoned with her trying to keep her from being upset.

"But I kissed you back," Mitchie said before finally leaving. Traced wondered what was wrong when she didn't even say goodbye to her when she left, just mumbled something under her breath and the ride home with Alex was silent. She didn't know what to do, if she should tell Trace, and what about Shane, did he feel something when he kissed her. When she kissed him.

"I did something bad tonight Alex," Mitchie started as soon as Alex came out of the shower, "something really bad."

"What is it Mitch, you know you can tell me anything. I mean it can't be as bad as two boys getting in a fist fight over you while one has a girl friend and they both happen to be your ex-boyfriends," Alex joked.

"I don't know what I was thinking," She said tearing up as Alex took a seat beside her.

"Mitchie what is it?" She asked generally worried. Mitchie usually didn't get upset over nothing.

"I kissed Shane. Or he kissed me, or something. But we kissed. God, Trace is going to hate me," She started the tears over flowing her eyes.

"Mitchie, he's not going to hate you, he doesn't even have to know," Alex said hugging her best friend.

"He's going to find out somehow, I don't want to lose him. And what about Shane, I don't want to lose our friendship, not like you and Nate did."

"It's going to be okay," Alex assured her friend holding her in her arms letting Mitchie stain her shirt. And suddenly, it was like the problems in he life weren't nearly as complicated as what Mitchie was going to be going through. That somehow, it didn't matter what happened with her night, that Mitchie wasn't as strong as her, and that Mitchie was going to need her, her friends. "It's going to be okay," She said one more time trying to not only convince Mitchie, but herself.

* * *

I would like to thank **kmrutledge** for giving me the idea of Adding in Jacob Black!

So in case you're confused, Alex told Nate a different story of their breakup :D

So I hope that you liked this chapter and Please Review

--Katie :)


	5. 1x05: When Stars Go Blue

**Minutes and Days: 1x05: When Stars go Blue**

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue_

Finally a place with no emotion. Well not exactly, that would be a lie. Finally a place with Peace and Quiet Alex thought to herself. She hardly got out of her house with Mitchie being a train wreck not wanting to go anywhere in fear that she would see Trace. Being the best friend, she had to take care of Mitchie but she had to get out of there, she had to escape her house.

The recording studio was a nice place where she could just sit in peace in quiet. Where she and her thoughts could exist in the same place with out being interrupted. She had to get Mitchie to face Trace, putting if off would just make it harder on both of them no doubt. The hard part would be convincing Mitchie.

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked opening the glass door to the recording studio that Alex was in sitting on one of the chairs. Alex turned around and smiled when she saw him. At least there would be something good about her day today.

"Looking for you actually," She replied patting the seat next to her.

"Looking for me?" He asked taking the seat next to her, "Now that's a first."

"There's a first time for just about everything," She replied putting her head on her hands on the table.

"Alright what's wrong?" He asked nudging her shoulder. Nate knew her so well, he could easily tell when she was upset.

"Mitchie, and Shane, and kissing, and Trace, and now she doesn't want to leave the house." She said looking up at him, "Basically Mitchie and Shane kissed and she's worried Trace is going to find out."

"Wow," Nate said.

"Tell me about it. I don't know what to do," Alex said standing up going over to sit at the drums, "I mean I don't want to tell her to tell him and then they break up," She said hitting the drum, "But she has to get out there and maybe be honest with him" as she hit the drum once more.

"I could teach you how to play those," Nate said motioning towards the drums. Alex just nodded her head. "Well this would probably explain why Shane's been acting a little weird these past few days," Nate said rubbing his head going over to stand in front of the drums where Alex was putting his hands on her shoulders, "Just tell Mitchie to do what she thinks is right, and what she would want trace to do if he kissed somebody okay?" Nate's tone was softer now.

"That's probably best," Alex said nodding her head in agreement. A smile grew on her face as she started to remember the events from the party, "I never did thank you," She started smiling bigger now at Nate.

"For what?" He asked taking his hands off her shoulders scratching the back of his head.

"For punching Jake in the head," She said with a laugh, "Although I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"It was nothing, although I'm glad you enjoyed it," He said walking back a bit, "I just wish Miley wasn't so upset about it."

Bring Miley into everything Alex thought in her head, it's like their worlds were simultaneously meshing and Alex wasn't that sure if she liked it. Sure she didn't hate Miley but that didn't mean she liked her either.

"She'll get over it Nate," Alex said smiling.

"You're right, so what are you going to do about Mitchie?" Nate said changing the topic. He wasn't really that comfortable talking about Miley with Alex even with how close they've become lately. It was just an area that wasn't to be messed with unless it had to be.

"I'm going to tell her what you told me," Alex said as a matter of fact and then half sarcastically she added, "I mean it's good advice Nate, maybe you should write a book or something."

"Ha, Ha," Nate said rolling his eyes.

"All your fan girlies would buy it," She said the comedy rhythm on the drums.

"Maybe I should call security and tell them about this girl bothering Connect 3 during their studio time," He said smirking.

"This is your studio time, why aren't you using it?"

"Like I said, Shane's been acting weird. Did I mention he doesn't want to run into Trace either."

"The people in our lives," Alex replied shaking her head.

"Since we want to escape all the dramatic people in our lives for a second, why don't we go for some frozen yogurt" Nate suggested.

"Mmm..." Alex thought for a second, there was a lot to be concerned about, the paparazzi, well, just the paparazzi but she couldn't let them control her life. "Why not" She said grabbing her bags as the couple made their way down a couple of blocks to the frozen yogurt shop.

And as much as she wished they weren't there. They were, the paparazzi swarmed around them as Alex put on her sunglasses to shield the flashing lights. Questions shot at them like are you guys dating again, does Miley know you're here but Nate and Alex ignored all of them until they were able to find (some) safety in the yogurt shop where the paparazzi was forced to wait outside. And to think they only walked 3 blocks.

She didn't know how he did it. How he does it. How he always manages to put a smile on her face. But he does it almost every time and she loves him for that. That he's able to take her mind of things and make her feel so happy. Like a friend should make you feel.

So when she got home, she found Mitchie in the same position she left her. Laying on the sofa surrounded by junk food. The things love can do to some people.

"Hey Lexie, how was your day?" Mitchie asked obvious to Alex trying to fake happiness.

"Mitch," She said sitting on the foot of the bed, "I love you, you know that so what I'm going to say is in your best interest, you have to do what you think is right. What would you want Trace to do if he kissed somebody."

"I guess I'd want him to tell me," Mitchie said with a sigh, "but I don't want to lose him if he takes it the wrong way."

"Mitchie you have to do something." Alex said.

"I guess you're right. I guess I should go see him, I miss him too," Mitchie said before going into the bathroom to freshen up before going over to the Stewart's.

By the time Mitchie got to their house it was dark and she was greeted my Miley. "Mitchie," Miley said giving her a hug, "How are you?"

"Great is Trace home?" She asked kind of in a rush, her words jumbled. She was anxious and part of her couldn't wait to get it over.

"In his room, Do you want a cup of water?" Miley asked sort of noticing her anxiousness but deciding it was nothing

"That's okay..." She said before rushing up the stairs stopping right before the door. Breath, she though, everything is going to be okay. She stepped into the room and Trace turned around, a look of relief washed across his face as he pulled Mitchie into a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you, I missed you so much," He said into her ear. Her stomach dropped feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"Trace, I have to tell you something important," She said taking a step back looking into his eyes which were full of concern, "Shane and I kissed," She said looking down, not wanting to see his reaction but her curiosity got the best of her.

He stumbled back taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Trace," She started, "It meant nothing, it meant nothing, it I could take it all back I would."

He looked up at him, sadness in his eyes, but no tears. She just wanted to go up to him a hug him and that everything would go back to normal. "Did you kiss him back?" Trace asked her quietly.

Mitchie looked down. It would have been so easy to say no. _Nonononononono_. "Yes," she said softly not taking her eyes off him.

Trace laughed a sort of sarcastic evil laugh, "And everybody thought_ I _was the one who was going to break _your _heart." He rolled his eyes.

"But it didn't mean anything Trace. It didn't" Mitchie begged. She didn't want to lose him. She couldn't.

"A kiss always means something," He said back at her, "So don't tell me it didn't mean anything because it always does."

Mitchie just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. What the right words to say. What he wanted to hear. What would keep them together. She didn't know what to do. "Trace?" She asked, her voice barley audible, "Is there anyway you could forgive me?"

"Can you please just leave?" He asked her, his voice monotone.

She couldn't just leave. She couldn't, "Does this mean we're broken up?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," He said before turning his back on her.

Mitchie stood in the door frame a few more seconds before leaving only to find Miley standing outside eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Miley..." She started but Miley just held up her hand signaling her not to say anything.

"Just go," She said walking into Trace's room to check on her brother.

How many hearts can one break because of one thing? How long would it take them to heal if they ever did. Did she lose one or two friends. Miley and Trace? or three if you could possibly include Shane.

The definition of hear break: overwhelming sorrow, grief, or disappointment. Yea, Mitchie Toress was definitely heart broken.

* * *

So I hope you guys liked that chapter. I was shorter than the other ones so I'll try and make it up in the next chapter.

--Katie :)


	6. 1x06: Walking on Snow

**Minutes and Days: 1x06: Walking on Snow**

**_A/n:_** Sorry for the slow update. I had a little writers block for this chapter so I hope it's not too bad.

* * *

_Your love was a waste of time, You've been left behind, _

_You made no mark on me, You're gone and you left no sign_

_You're not on my mind, don't try to press rewind_

_ Its like walking on snow, without leaving a trace_

If felt like forever since she'd been there. Alex Russo in the Grey's house and truthfully, not much had really changed. Not that much. She spotted Jason sitting in the kitchen table sipping what looked like coffee with some eggs and rice. She smiled as she walked up to him, it felt good just like old times.

"Hey Alex," Jason greeted her as she approached him.

"Hey Jason, Where is your idiotic brother?" She asked getting to the reason that she really came. She had to sort of get in and out of there before she had to go to work.

"Oh Nate's in his room, you remember where it is."

Alex could feel her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, of course they would think I'm here for Nate she thought to herself, "Not_ that_ idiotic brother, you're other one," She said with a smile.

"Oh," He said with a chuckle, "Shane is in the living room, you can go right ahead."

"Thanks Jase," She said before going on to find Shane.

Mitchie wasn't exactly a train wreck. But she wasn't doing that well either. And the whole thing with Shane wasn't exactly making it easier either. It was like Shane was on the stupid train and it just kept going on going.

"What the hell Shane?" She asked as soon as she got into the room seeing him slouched over with the T.V. on.

"Nice to see you too Lexie, Nate's in his room," He said with a little laugh turning his attention back to the T.V.

Did everybody in the world think she was here to see Nate? She thought to herself, "I'm not here for Nate Shane but are you completely stupid?"

"I don't think so considering I passed high school with a pretty good G.P.A," he joked as Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Have you even talked to Mitchie since you know what?" She asked grabbing the remote out of his hand to turn on the t.v.

"Well you know things haven't been great between us."

"And you think that by being seen with 3 different girls in the last week and a half is good for it?"

Shane just shook his head.

"If you really want to do something about it, go talk to her. She could use another friend since Miley isn't exactly talking to her."

"Wait why not?"

"Trace, Miley, Brother, Sister."

"Right," He said looking down.

She let out a loud sigh, "It's not you're fault Shane."

"It kinda is," He said still looking down.

"True, but it's not all your fault. It takes two people to have a kiss."

"I guess so," He replied still looking sorry and his head partly down. She felt so guilty for coming here and yelling at him. It became obvious that he was hurting from it too the girls he was seen with was just kind of a distraction.

"Just don't beat yourself up over it okay?" She said placing a hand on his arm.

"Thanks Lexie, for the wake up call I mean. You really opened my eyes," He said pulling her into a hug.

"We're friends Shane, that's what friends do," She replied pulling away smiling.

"Then as a friend," Shane started, "I should tell you that Miley's getting worried, I mean, who wouldn't be, you guys are 'reconnecting'" he said putting air quotations around the word reconnecting.

"And Nate and I are friends," She said giving a half smile. They really had not crossed the bridge of weather or not Miley liked them hanging out. They just assumed it would be okay, "We're not going to get back together. The reason we broke up was because of Miley remember?" She asked flinching a little about the past. _Their _past.

"Okay," He said getting up and walking with her to the door.

"Talk to Mitchie?" She asked.

"You can count on it." He replied giving her one more hug before leaving. She smiled, this visit when so well. She walked down the front lawn, well this went better than I thought she thought to herself smiling at the accomplishment.

"Alex, Alex," She heard Nate calling to her.

"Natie," She said turning around to face him, "It's a little early for you to up don't you think?" She said looking at her watch reading about 10.

"Thanks' mom," He said sarcastically, "I was going to ask you if you wanted a ride," He said pointing to his car in the drive way.

"Actually I think I'll walk today. The fresh air is kind of nice." She said smiling remembering what Shane had said. She didn't want to upset the princess.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm sure, but thanks for offering," She said holding his gaze for a bit before turning to walk out of the drive way as she slipped on her sunglasses.

Nate wondered why she didn't want him to drive her to work, I mean any other day she would have been okay with it so he stood in the drive way, puzzled but in the end decided it was nothing and that maybe she really did just want to walk.

xoxo

_Life sucks. Life sucks. Life Sucks. _Were the words running in Mitchie Torres head. Why couldn't something just go right in her life for once. She had the producers calling her saying that they wanted her back on set tomorrow and to tell you the truth, she didn't really want to go. She liked it perfectly fine in her (and Alex's) bedroom and food.

_Great. _She thought as soon as she saw Shane standing at her door frame. She narrowed her eyes thinking _sure, he chooses now to come_.

"Mitchie," He started going to stand next to where she was sitting/laying on the bed, "How are you?"

"Truthfully Shane, I feel like crap," She said putting down a bag of chips, "You're probably thinking why should I be heart broken over Trace Stewart but I am because we loved each other and _you_ ruined it."

He didn't know what to say. First off he was taken back by her bluntness saying that it was her fault but remembering Alex's words saying she needed another friend.

"I'm sorry," He said placing a hand on her arm but she instantly pulled back.

"I"m sorry isn't going to fix things."

"It can't fix things between you and Trace but it can fix things between us."

"Trace wouldn't like it if we still hung out" she said pouting a little.

"But you're still not with Trace," He replied trying to reason with her.

"But I want to be with him Shane," She said letting out a sad sigh.

"Okay, but if he really loved you, he would let us be friends. I don't want to lose our friendship." He said.

She smiled for the first time in a while, "I don't either."

"Well if you want to be with Trace again, I guess I could try and help."

"You would do that? Really?" She said getting excited.

"Yea, because you're my friend and that's what friends do," He said mimicking Alex's words from earlier.

"Thank you so much Shane!" She said hugging him. It felt good to have another _friend._

xoxo

"Seriously what's wrong with her?" Alex questioned Nate and Shane. They were all hanging out in her dressing room when Shane came and told them that he talked to Mitchie and finally got her to go back to work. Alex and Nate were sitting on a sofa while Shane was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hey, I don't think there's anything wrong with her. She's in love," Nate replied in Mitchie's defense.

"She did seem pretty heart broken about it," Shane added in.

"She cannot be in love with Trace Stewart I mean it's just him..." Alex replied looking at both boys.

"Well she is," Shane dully noted.

"Besides he was so good to her while they dated and he made her happy," Nate added in.

"Well he couldn't even forgive her for that one kiss," She tried to reason.

"True," Shane said torn between Alex and Nate.

"Did you talk to him bro?" Nate asked.

"Yea, but... He just said I was an ass for kissing her and she was an ass for kissing me and he deserved better than being lied to."

Nate was about to say something but Alex cut him off, "Don't you say that's not being a Jerk just because you're dating Miley." She said glaring at him.

"Okay," Nate said holding his hands up in defense, "But you can't really blame him," Nate said starting to stand up.

"Really why not? It was just a one kiss," She said standing up with him to face him.

"Just one kiss, I don't think she'd like it if he kissed somebody."

"Well Nobody's perfect," She said quoting Miley's Lyrics, "I bet she would have at least forgave him," She said crossing her arms taking a step closer.

"Oh really?"

"Really, Trace is a Jerk just accept it."

"Hey Guys!" Mitchie said barging in to Alex's dressing room, "What's going on?" she said cheerfully.

Nate and Alex tore their glares from one another to look at Mitchie also remembering Shane was still in the room.

"Hey Mitchie," Shane said happily, both Alex and Nate confused by their happy tones.

"Why are you so happy?" Alex said bluntly still next to Nate.

She just smiled, "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

Nate and Alex exchanged looks glancing over at Shane hoping for him to say something but he was too wrapped up in a phone conversation by this point.

"You know, the whole Trace thing," She said quietly going over to put her arm around Mitchie for support.

"Well you know what, The whole thing with Trace, if he can't accept me for not being perfect all the time and sometimes making mistake, and if he can't accept these mistakes, I deserve better than that," She said with a giant smile on her face.

"Wow," Nate said speechless, "I thought you'd be you know,"

"Heartbroken," Alex finished.

"I was but I had a great friend to cheer me up," She said walking over to Shane putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't tell us that part," Nate started.

"You didn't give me a chance," Shane replied with a smirk.

"He gave me a great pep talk," Mitchie said smiling.

"That's great," Alex said still a little shocked. Looks like for once, things were actually looking like they were going to go back to normal she though. The way things were before, Nate, Alex, Mitchie, Shane and Jason. The fabulous 5 plus Miley of course.

Nate and Alex took their seats again as Mitchie took a seat on the other Chair across from Shane as they talked the rest of the night away forgetting about the world out there and the problems that still existed or didn't

* * *

Hopefully it wasn't too bad :D

I have a plan for the next chapter so I'll try to post that as soon as I can. And I promise I'll focus more on Nate and Alex.

--Katie :)


	7. 1x07: Black Roses Red

**Minutes and Days: 1x07: Black Roses Red**

**A/n:** Sorry for the slow update, I've been having writers block lately so this is what I have managed. I might not update for a while because I'm leaving for my trip :) (I'll see if I can pull together a chapter in 1/2 a day haha)

Who saw Selena's Seventeen cover? She looks amazing and she basically implies she and Nick went out. She had a boyfriend when she was 16, that was totally Nick, and one was her true love, that's totally Nick too ;) I can't wait to get my copy.

* * *

_Can I ask you a question please_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed._

At least somebody would get their happy ending. Everybody should be at least entitled to that right? Don't we all find that sooner or later, the one you spend the rest of your life with, the one that makes you so happy you couldn't live without.

"I'd like to propose a Toast," Mr. Grey started calling the attention to all the guests who had attended Jason's engagement party.

And sometimes, even if you can't find the right person, they're right there in front of you, maybe you just don't know or realize it yet. Sometimes you need one second or one year to know. Sometimes you need a few days, or a few decades.

"To my son Jason, and his beautiful Fiance, Channel. I'd like to share one of my favorite love quotes," He continued, "In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities. To Jason and Channel, with a world of possibilities ahead of them."

Applause filled the room as all eyes were pretty much on Jason and Channel with their arms around each other as everybody raised their glasses.

Alex caught Nate's eye from across the room as they smiled at each other, and then once again, she felt the butterflies in her stomach as he smiled at her. As her eyes scaled down his body her eyes finally lingering on Miley and Nate's hands intertwined and the faces lit up as they started laughing with a few other people. The golden couple she thought to herself. We used to be that golden couple even if it was just for a little while.

"Don't Stare too long," She heard Shane whisper in he ear. Alex felt herself blushing before taring her gaze from the beautiful couple too look a Shane. She smiled a tad before crossing her arms.

"I wasn't staring, I was just observing," Alex said, "One of my friends and his girlfriend," She she added on quieter.

"Just between you and me, Nate has a surprise for you," Shane said before walking away.

Those words seemed so nice, for you. A surprise for _you_. She looked over to where he was standing, his arms still wrapped around Miley, his chin resting on her head. At least he was happy. And it was that moment that she realized that letting him go was the right choice.

_-Flash Back-_

_She couldn't stay inside her house, she just had to get out. She grabbed her jacket as she made her way out the door the rain pouring down as she tried to remember the way to the Grey household. She put up her umbrella counting 2 blocks and 3 driveways before she would be undercover again._

_Alex walked up the front steps as she nocked on the door hoping that they were home. Maybe it would have been smart to call first she thought to herself. _

_"Hey Sweetie," Mrs. Grey said opening the door letting her in as she closed her umbrella taking off her jacket as soon as she got in, "Nick's up in his room, just let me know it you need anything."_

_Alex nodded before making her way up the stairs to Nate's room peering in to his room behind the half closed doors watching T.V. on his bed while it was still raining outside._

_"Hey," He said sitting up a little and smiling as her saw her. _

_"Hi boyfriend," She said making her way across the wood floor to his bed. Nate patted the bed moving over a bit to make room for her. Alex placed a quick kiss on his lips before she crawled up on the bed next to Nate as he put his arm around her._

_"You're not soaking," He commented looking down at her. _

_"That's the power of umbrella's," Alex replied with a laugh, Nate laughing along with her._

_"Nate, help me for a second in the kitchen," Mrs. Grey called from downstairs._

_"I'll be right back babe," Nate said getting off the bed and leaving the room. Alex sighed wondering how in the world she got such an amazing boyfriend. She rolled onto her side facing the door waiting for him to come back. _

_He came back after a few minutes standing in the frame as they held each others gazes. He walked over to where Alex was laying and get lay over her on the bed supporting himself with his hands and his arms placing a kiss on her lips._

_"I missed you," Alex said once he pulled away brushing a few curls from his face but having them fall back again causing her to smile._

_"I did too. I'm glad we could finally hang out, just you and me," He said placing another quick kiss on her lips. Alex wrapper her arms around his neck pulling him closer connecting their lips agin._

_"Yea, we haven't done that in a while," she mumbled against him lips as the switched so that he was on the bottom and Alex was now on the top. In the process their teeth clinked against each other causing Alex to bit her lip in pain. _

_"I'm sorry," Nate said softly, "I'm not good at this." _

_She smiled lightly, "That's okay, practice makes perfect," She said before kissing him again. _

_"Mmm..." He mumbled quietly. They flipped positions a few times before Alex fell off the bed. Nate smiled hardly containing his laughter as Alex just pouted, "Come on," He said laughing patting the bed again. She crawled back into his arms._

_She let out a loud sigh, "I know we never really talked about it but I mean it's a little over due but whateverhappenedwithyouandMiley," she said really quickly._

_"I guess it is," He said looking forward watching the screen, "We just grew apart,"_

_"Grew apart how?" She whispered only loud enough for him to hear. _

_"We lost interest, I lost interest. I didn't like the fighting and we just weren't that happy anymore. It was a dark day when it happened. But it's the past." Nate said finally looking down at her. She smiled loving that he could be honest with her. They could be honest with each other. That they didn't really have to hide anything._

_"Hey," She said intertwining their hands, "Thank you for telling me. You don't know how much it means to me."_

_"You mean a lot to me," He said kissing her lips quickly._

_"Boyfriend, I love you."_

_"I love you too girlfriend"_

_-End Flash back-_

Alex stood under the tree, away from the tents where the party was being held. Her orange and yellow dress was blowing slightly in the breeze, her hair pulled back into a loose pony tail. Some guests were starting to leave but there was still a giant crowd. She left a body next to her and she turned her head and saw Nate coming up behind her.

"Hi," She said quietly.

"Hey, I wanna show you something," He said holding a guitar in one hand.

"A song?" Alex questioned smiling when she saw the guitar. She loved hearing their new songs so she clapped her hands together.

"It's for Jason and Channel," Nate replied getting ready to play.

"I can't wait," She said facing him.

"It's a little rough but,"

"Just go," She said getting a little impatient.

"Okay," Nate said strumming the first chords on the guitar. Looking up at the sky remembering the lyrics.

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
But she waited patiently.  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet._

Alex looked at him, amazement in her eyes, the way his voice was so light and perfect, the way it fit the acoustic melody of the song. It was just so perfect.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need._

Miley walked back to the party realizing she forgot her phone. While leaving the tents, she stopped and saw Nate and Alex under a tree facing the lake. She figured he was playing her a song because of the guitar he was playing. She pondered for a bit wondering if she should go over there. But it was weird, seeing them together. She wasn't sure if she was jealous, and maybe she was. She bit her lip before continuing to the car that was waiting for her in the parking lot.

"Nate that was amazing," Alex said once he finished the song, "It's just perfect."

"You think so?" Nate asked putting the guitar down.

"They're really going to love it, I know I did."

"Thank you. I wanted you to be the first to hear it since I know how badly you wanted too," He said smiling.

"You know I always love your sons. The lyrics are always amazing," She said wishing he would play it one more time, "Promise me, that you'll write me a song like that for my big day."

"Promise."

Alex threw her arms around him, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She pulled away, her arms still around him, One of his arms around her holding her, "I can't wait!"

Nate laughed, "I can't wait to write it."

Alex pulled him into another hug, "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you," She said as they started to walk back to the party.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like _you," _He said grinning down at her, "Kind, caring, wonderful, _forgiving."_

"Shut up," She said lightly punching him on the arm, "You're just describing yourself."

He smiled at her, "No, I'm pretty sure it's you."

Alex turned to face him. "I have a friend standing in front of me with this amazing talent, who is sweet, caring, apologetic, who I love to hang out with." She said smiling.

"Who are you talking about" Nate said playing dumb, "I don't think it could possibly be me."

"Well super mega rock star, I don't know who else it could be."

Sometimes you get the second chance to rediscover the friendship you never knew you had. The one that will last you a life time, through good and bad. You discover a friend who will _always_ be there no matter what. So maybe they were getting closer than they ever where before. That's what they found had discovered. A life long friend.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, I promise I'll make it up to you guys. So please Review and I promise I will update as soon as I get back. I'll see if I can write while I'm gone. (I'll be gone about two weeks.)

Please please review, they always mean so much to me :)

---Katiee :D


	8. 1x08: Unraveling

**Minutes and Days: 1x08: Unraveling**

Hey guys, I finally found an internet place because the place I'm staying at has No cell phone service or internet, pretty crazy huh? This will probably be the last update before I come home :D And thanks for all the reviews. I smiled when I opened up my email to see them :)

* * *

_I've been walking through the ruins  
Of my life in times  
Seems like everything's sinking right in front of my eyes_

_I've been asking all the questions  
But nothing's coming back  
Now I'm trying to keep myself from slipping through the cracks_

It's easy to take so many things in your life for granted. Sometimes you need a wake up call to see what's really there and what isn't. Nate walked up to his room after a long and tiring day, and it was finally nice to be home. To be able to relax for a while. He rubbed his eyes feeling exhausted, what he needed right now was some sleep. He opened the door to his room to find Miley sitting on his bed staring out the window.

"Hey," He said going over to the bed to sit next to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom let me in," She replied looking around the room, "Okay look, the reason I came here is because I wanted to see you and we need to talk."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He said quietly a little taken back. Anyone with a brain would know we need to talk is code for we need to break up.

Miley took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes, "Do you love me?"

Nate looked away and then back at her, "Of course I do Miles. Why would you even ask me that?"

She looked down and took her hands back brushing some of her hair from her face, "It's just lately, I don't know. We hardly spend any time together, and I don't mean to sound like the jealous girl friend but I am. You have all this time for Alex and it seems like we hardly hang out," Nate was about to say something but she held up her hand to signal that she wasn't done, "I saw you singing to her or whatever. When was the last time you wrote a song for _me_?"

"I would write a million songs for you," He said staring in her eyes, wishing that he could know what she is thinking right now.

"It's not just about the song. It's about you not calling me everyday like you used too. It's about going days with out talking. It's about not being there all the time when I _need_ you."

Nate hung his head, he didn't know what to say except this, "I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't want us to break up."

"I don't want us to break up either, I want you to show me that you still love me," And this that, Nate pulled Miley into a kiss.

Nate pulled away, "Alex and I and Shane and Jason and Mitchie were going to have a movie night, you could come if you wanted."

"I don't want to intrude," She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't be, besides, I want you there."

Miley smiled, "Thank you."

It was as if the problems that were so big, so massive had just disappeared. Or does it, where do the problems go? Do they go home, maybe to the back of your mind. But they go somewhere, just where. They spent the rest of the night, well the next 20 minutes in his room watching T.V. waiting for people to arrive. They were finally called out of their room as Nate took a seat next to Alex getting a disapproving look from Miley so he moved to sit in between Shane and Miley after getting a weird look from Alex. It just seemed impossible for him to please _both_ girls.

Alex got out her phone and sent him a text.

**What's up with you? Why didn't you want to sit next to me? D:**

She pressed send as she watched him glance down at his side, Miley also as he whispered something in her ear making her giggle silently. This is really weird, she thought. She looked over at him, his eyes fixed on the screen so she decided to shoot him another text.

**I know you got my first text.**

She glared when she saw him glance down at his phone again. She just felt like yelling at him. He was completely ignoring her. She mumbled something about getting more popcorn hoping that he would pick up on it and follow her out. It was their signal while playing Kemps. She heard him say something about getting a drink asking if anybody else wanted. She turned around to see him walking into the kitchen.

"Do I smell bad to your or something?" She asked with a playful tone.

He smiled, "I think you smell fine," He said grinning.

"Then why the heck won't you sit or reply to my texts and you hardly talked to me," She said narrowing her eyes and bit pointing her finger at him.

"What texts?" He asked hoping that she would drop it and believe that he didn't hear his phone.

She gave a sarcastic like smile, "What's that I see in front of me, the worst Liar in History."

"What is this in front of me, A girl clamming I can't hear my own phone. How absurd," He said grinning.

She just glared at him.

"Okay look, Miley just didn't want me to sit next to you. She's just worried, no big deal."

"It is a big deal, she should know we're just friends," She said, and then quieter so he couldn't hear, "That's probably all we'll ever be."

"Girls always over react," He said rolling his eyes.

Alex threw a few pieces of popcorn at him after he said that laughing a little.

"We are not, we just care more than guys who are like oblivious to everything."

"Now that Lexie, is a big fat lie," He said sticking his tongue out.

She threw another hand full of popcorn at him.

"Not nice," He said grabbing one of the bowls on the counter as he started to throw some back at her.

They full on engaged in a pop corn battle hiding behind the counters and Nate and Alex eventually got to wearing pots and such on their head for 'protection' with spoons so they could throw more at a time then their hands could carry.

Nate was the first to run out of popcorn so he was on the run trying to dodge the kernels. Until Alex had finally cornered him ordering him to surrender.

Nate ran at her as she threw pieces of popcorn at him as he tried to dodge them. He grabbed her around the waist causing them both to fall to the ground rolling. He got on top her tickling her crazy as Alex burst into a fit of laughter begging him to stop.

"Please Natie please," She said in between laughs.

"Not until you surrender."

"Never," And with that he continued to tickle her, "Fine fine fine, I surrender Nate Grey now get off of me," She said with a laugh. She stared at him for a second, gazing into his brown eyes. It was just so perfect.

They heard a sarcastic laugh come from the door frame of the kitchen. They both turned their attention to Miley. Nate was still on top of Alex but quickly got up as soon as he saw his girlfriend with a sad/mad/annoyed expression on her face. She really didn't want a show down between the two disney divas. Well a disney diva and an ex disney diva. He gulped.

"I thought you guys were getting popcorn and drinks," Miley said, her tone even.

"We were," Alex said glancing at the floor.

"Because it really looked like you were?" She said looking back and forth between the two, "I'm going home," She said turning around.

"I should go after her, talk to her or something," Nate said to Alex.

She just shook her head, "I think I should go, this conversation seems a little over due don't you think?"

"Alex you don't have to, this is my fault."

"It is not, she just had bad timing that's all."

He just shook his head, "I'll go talk to her okay?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Nate let out a loud sigh, "You're the best. Did I ever tell you that Alex Russo?"

"It's nice to hear," She said smiling. They gave each other a quick hug before she ran out the door to look for Miley. She found her sitting on the porch steps looking out in to the black night.

"Hey," Alex said taking a seat next to Miley, she got no response, not even an acknowledgment that she was that. "I see that you're mad and I guess you have reason to be, but what you saw, it was nothing."

"Well it looked like something," Miley whispered.

Alex looked down, "Nate loves you." It still pained her just a bit to say that. That his love for Miley was so strong, that they would be together forever, "He loves you more than anything."

"I know but it's the way he shows it, or doesn't."

"Just talk to him, tonight or tomorrow. Just know it was two friends having fun."

"How do you do it, just being friends with him. I don't think I ever could. Not again. It just pained me too much that I couldn't call him mine."

Alex nodded as Miley continued, "Just know, that I'm going to fighting twice as hard to be with him Alex. And I know you say you don't want to be anything more than friends but I see the way you look at him sometimes."

She didn't know what to say, so what sometimes she gets caught up in the moment but he's just Nate Grey for crying out loud she thought, "I know," Was all the said before she left Miley sitting on the steps going back to the Movie inside. She took the seat that Miley had occupied before next to Nate. She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "She loves you. She really does," Before turning her attention back to the screen.

It was weird she thought to herself, helping her ex boyfriend keep his relationship alive with his old ex girlfriend when they were the reason that Alex's relationship with him didn't work out. It was just plain weird she thought. She glanced over to Nate, his face content, at least he was happy. That's what she wanted, him to be happy.

Happy.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it.


	9. 1x09: Broken

**Minutes and Days: 1x09: Broken**

Sorry for the super slow update :( I was on a trip and didn't have much time to write and then I'd been hooked on this book, you might know it, the Time traveler's wife and it's just perfect and I read it twice on my trip instead of writing so I'm sorry for that. So as soon as I got back I started to write, my mind often drifting towards to book so this chapter was kind of inspired by it. Well parts anyway and the song. Broken by lifehouse is in the preview for the Movie which I'm seeing tomorrow (yay me!) So I hope you enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
And I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out I'm falling apart,  
I'm barely breathing With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing In your name I find meaning_

What are you supposed to do when it seems like your whole world is crashing down? It's like you want to make everything go away, but you just can't. It's supposed to be my day, so why's it always end up about _her_?

The warm summer sun beat down on her as she made her way home. Alex had gotten the day off because of her birthday. She was turning 19, there's nothing special about that she thought to herself. She had her avatar sunglasses on as she walked down the street passing by people who hardly recognized her. It was a great birthday present from the paparazzi, leaving her alone for one day, or at least not being all up in her face.

She walked up the porch steps to her house, unlocking the door finally stepping inside. She was surprised, all her friends listened to her this year, even Mitchie who agreed not to plan anything big. Alex placed her keys on the Kitchen table before grabbing a soda to go and watch some T.V., maybe take a nap.

As soon as she turned on the lights to the living room, MItchie, Shane, Justin, Nate, Jason, Harper and a bunch of her other friends jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!" Alex's eyes widened in shock, these were the friends she knew and had, the kind that would go out of their way to throw her a party that she didn't even really want. She gasped and smiled as she looked around at the smiling faces.

"Happy birthday Hun," Alex's mother said putting her arm around her daughter.

"Another year older," Her stepdad said putting an arm around her too so that she was sandwiched between them as people quickly grabbed their camera's from their bags so they could take a picture of the picture perfect family.

"You guys didn't need to," Alex said.

"Hey, it wasn't us," Justin said holding his hands up in his defense, "This brilliant plan was all Mitchie," He continued nudging Mitchie.

"You deserve this Lexie, you only get to celebrate this once a year." Mitchie said beaming at Alex, "So just have fun, you would really be hurting my feelings if you didn't," She said faking hurt.

"Okay, okay," Alex said as Mitchie handed her a soft drink. She looked around to see who had really come, most of the Disney stars. She saw Nate talking to Shane and Tess. She excused herself as she made her way over there giving each other them a hug. All her friends in one place, she had to hand it to Mitchie, she did an amazing Job getting almost everybody here.

"Happy birthday Alex," Tess said when Alex gave her a hug, "You've really accomplished so much in 19 years, a music album, all the awards, and not to mention a fabulous acting career. And not to mention dating a member of connect three," She said winking. They all laughed, including Nate.

"It was great," Alex said.

"Which one, you're career or dating Nate?" Tess said jokingly getting smiles from Nate and Alex.

"Oh well, it couldn't be dating Nate," Shane said, everybody laughing but Nate who just smiled, "I mean what, he's only kissed like two girls like ever."

Nate playfully glared at his brother who always made fun of his love life, "For your information Shane, I have kissed more girls than that."

"Not on screen?" Shane said raising an eyebrow. Nate just glared and Shane had a satisfying look of victory across his face.

"Hey guys," Nate said, "Instead of talking about me, let's celebrate with Alex," he continued trying to get the conversation away from him and kissing. A weird subject for Nate in a way.

"Okay," Shane said cheerfully, "How many guys have you kissed Lexie?"

Shane, Tess, and Nate broke into laughter, and she narrowed her eyes at them, "You know what, I liked it much better when the conversation was about Nate."

The rest of the evening went by fast, with lots of Music, and dancing, and food. Connect three sang a few songs acoustic, some of her favorites, Don't speak, Black Keys, Love bug, and Burnin' up. Some of the classics. There was karaoke, which almost everyone sang since they all were practically offered recording deals. And as quickly as the party started, the night was coming to an end, and it was going to be time for presents.

Everybody sang her happy birthday, and Mitchie had ordered her a giant sized cake. It was two layers, with white and green frosting, with an elaborate design of flowers and music notes. And in perfect cursive writing, there spelled out Happy 19th Birthday Alex Marie Russo.

Alex beamed at everybody, camera's flashing as she got ready to blow out her candles. "Make a Wish!" She heard many people yelling, she smiled. What to wish for? She thought to herself, she had most of what she wanted. She had her friends, she had a wonderful job. She had a great family, what more was there to ask for? Nate? Alex quickly pushed that thought out of her head. It was absurd to her to want Nate. It's not right to take what's not yours to keep she thought to herself. Nate is Mileys, he always was. He never belonged to her, maybe once upon a time his heart did, but that was long ago, really long ago. I can't keep pretending that he's still mine she thought to herself. Lost in thought, she finally became aware of the people around her and smiled one last time for the cameras and blew out her candles. She wished for nothing. She didn't need anything. She didn't want anything. But what she can't have. The memories of them together flooded her thoughts as she ate her cake which was perfection.

_- Flash Back -_

_It was summer and Alex spent most of her days lounging around her house, or somebody else's relaxing. She liked the beach, but she wasn't really a beach person, somebody would could spend countless day's there. The sand most of the time after a while would always get annoying to her. _

_Alex walked out the front door of the Grey house hold to find Nate, and there he was, his back to her, rocking back and forth slowly on their wooden porch swing. He was wearing basket ball shorts and a white V-neck shirt. _

_She walks over to him taking the seat next to him and then turning to him as he looks back at her. A small smiled formed on her lips as Nate put his arm around her pulling Alex closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they sat there in a comfortable silence. Everything seemed so peaceful for once. She wished she could stop time and stay in this moment forever._

_Alex let out a sigh, "You don't have to leave already do you?" She asked._

_"I don't think Connect 3 can be Connect 3 without one of the brothers," He said smiling stroking her hair._

_She smiled and bit her lip, she swung her leg over so that she was now sitting on him facing him, "Are you sure they can't manage without you?" Alex leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips and then pulled back. _

_"Maybe they could," Nate said placing a kiss on her lips, "But wouldn't something look weird?" Another kiss. _

_"Maybe just a little, I don't think anybody would notice," Another Kiss. _

_Nate tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, "Oh course," He said placing another kiss, "Just look at it this way darling, the tour is halfway over, so in a couple of months it will all be back to normal."_

_"As if we have a normal relationship. You could hardly call it that sometimes," Alex replied running her fingers through his curls. Their relationship was both normal and not normal. It's safe to say that they we're regular, like everybody else. They were super stars. They can't go out without being harassed by paparazzi and were always under pressure to keep it secret. _

_"Hey, we are normal, just a little different."_

_She smiled, "That's one way to look at it. I promise I'll come as much as I can."_

_He looked at her with a blank expression, like he was confused. _

_"To your shows silly," Alex said giving him a hug, "You need your number one girl to support you!"_

_"My mom?"_

_"No, me boyfriend," She said narrowing her eyes in a playful way, "You need your number one fan there."_

_How in the world did I get so lucky Nate thought to himself. Alex just seemed so cool about everything, she didn't make a big deal out of everything. Even going days without seeing each other. Nate cupped her face in his hands, "Thank you," He said looking into her eyes._

_"For what?"_

_"For always being there, even when I'm not," He said meaning every word he just said._

_"That's jut what you do when you love someone." _

_- End Flash Back -_

"Presents!" Somebody yelled, probably Mitchie, Alex thought as she got up to stand beside Mitchie at the table filled with gifts.

Alex was given a variety of gifts, lots of jewelry, clothing, shoes, accessories and just basically a bunch of random gifts. But she was wondering, where were some of the most important people in her life's presents. Nate, Michie, Shane, and Jason. Mitchie caught her drift when she noticed Alex looking around once she opened everything. Mitchie grinned grabbing Alex's arm.

"We always save the best for last," Mitchie said winking in the Boys direction grabbing a blindfold from Jason tying it around Alex's eyes. What they hell is going on Alex thought to herself as she was being led somewhere. Of course somewhere was her back yard and everybody knew that besides Alex.

"Before you open your eyes," Mitchie started, the group of people surrounding them, "This is from Me, Shane, Jason, and Nate. And let it be known, that this was all Nate's idea." Nate just scowled at Mitchie. He thought they all agreed that they all thought of it. Mitchie just stuck her tongue out at him.

Mitchie undid the blind fold covering Alex's eyes letting in drop to the ground. Alex looked up in awe, in front of her stood a tree house castle in the giant oak tree in her back yard. It was like the part of the Cinderella castle put into her back yard. Lights were hung throughout the tree and everything just looked so magical.

She threw her arms around the four of them. "Thank you," She said close to tears, "Nate you remember how much I love the Cinderella Castle?" She said sighing. Everybody behind her couldn't believe their eyes, they all knew it was something that Alex dreamed of.

"Well let's go inside," Jason said leading the group. Everybody couldn't fit in the tree house so only a few of them went up. It had wood floors and a white carpet in the middle. There was bean bag chairs, pillows, and speakers with a T.V. Alex could hardly believe her eyes.

"Thank you," She said giving each of them a hug, "Thank you," She said one more time.

After everybody left, Alex sat in her new princess castle listening to Mitchie, Shane, Jason, and Nate talking below her.

"Can I join you?" Nate asked popping his head in the hole in the floor standing on the ladder.

"Of course," She said moving over wrapping the blanket around both of them.

"I have a surprise for you," He said.

"Another one?" She asked grinning.

"It might not be what you're expecting. It's more like news," Nate said looking down at his hands.

"Okay, tell me," She said sitting up looking at him curious.

"I got Miley a promise ring," He said so quietly, Alex had to ask him to say it twice. She couldn't believe it, if he really said what he said. She bit her lip trying not to cry.

"I don't know what to say," She finally said, and after all, it was the truth. And a promise ring, why? She thought to herself. Why.

"What about congratulations?" Nate said half jokingly before looking over at her. She looked sad to him, of course she would be. Nate mentally slapped himself, why would he tell her this on her birthday. Sure she would find out but it could have waited another day.

"Congratulations," She said smiling reaching over to hug him, "Congratulations," She repeated quietly. _Congratulations to the happy couple_ and she wore a fake smile the rest of the night.

* * *

So I didn't want to show all of Alex's emotions at the end of this chapter, I wanted to show it in the next one when she's talking with Mitchie ;) And I'm also about thinking of writing from perspectives like Alex and Nates, so tell me what you think of that. Oh and, Please Review :D

--Katie :)


	10. 1x10: Happier

** Minutes and Days 1x10: Happier:**

I would love to dedicate this chapter to two amazing reviewers. **Momentofweakness** and **xxHeadInTheStarsxx** who have reviewed for every chapter that I've written so thank you. Also, thank you to everybody who has reviewed, they always make me smile :)

So I don't know if the lyrics for the song Happier by A Fine Frenzy are correct because I couldn't find them and had to do it myself. haha.

* * *

_I don't like this new I want the old _

_But its how you say enough has changed_

_Cold but sympathetical the same_

_Like to convince me_

_That I'll be better off so_

_You go on and I'll be happier _

_So you go on and I'll be happier_

She buried her head deeper in her pillow hoping that maybe, just maybe Mitchie would leave her alone. Maybe everybody would. She could just lay in bed and do nothing. The world would still spin, the world would go on, maybe nobody would notice. So maybe she was being a little over dramatic, it wasn't like she was supposed to have feelings for Nate and maybe she did, maybe she didn't. She didn't know.

She didn't know why she felt so disappointed when he told her, wasn't she_ supposed _to be happy for him. For them. But she wasn't. What did that mean, if it mean anything at all. He was happy, she's _supposed _to be happy not sad.

Alex closed her eyes tighter hoping that it would all go away. She liked Nate. Liked. Liked. Liked. Maybe not loved him, she loved him, but she wasn't in love with him. But the promise ring, it made everything seem so permanent. So official, like they were practically married already.

"I know you're Up," Mitchie said taking a seat on the foot of the bed. She set her cup of tea down and sighed, "Is this about last night?"

Alex kept her head down in her pillow. How would Mitchie even know about what Nate told her. It was only them in the tree house. Well them and that stupid promise ring. Finally Alex mumbled Yes into her pillow.

"Is this about Nate and Miley and the Promise ring?"

Alex sat up, her hair was a mess and she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweats. Mitchie's eyes widened. Alex's hair was a lighter shade of brown instead of the dark brown it usually was, "How did you know?" Alex asked.

"What did you do to your hair?" Mitchie asked still staring.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"Miley told me, and then I over heard Nate telling you last night," Mitchie said swinging her legs onto the bed and crossing them so she was facing Alex, "Now answer mine."

"Oh, Miley told you," Alex said looking down suddenly remembering that their lives were all intertwined.

Mitchie just nodded her head waiting for Alex to continue.

"I got my hair done last night. I called my hair dresser, said I wanted a change. A little lighter color and I cut my hair a bit." Alex's hair went to a little bit below her shoulders and she had side bangs.

"It looks good," Mitchie replied. The two girls sat there in a comfortable silence. Then Mitchie realized something, she wasn't stupid enough to say it out loud, but she noticed Alex's hair color was just about the same color as Miley's. Maybe a little bit lighter. She bit her lip, so close to saying some thing about it before realizing that it wouldn't be right. She was dealing with enough.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie asked.

_Hell no._ "Yes."

"I know you Alex, You're not okay with this."

Alex looked down, she wasn't even sure why she wasn't okay with it. So she liked Nate, but why did she like him. What was she falling for him if she was at all. She was just so confused. "It doesn't matter if I'm okay with it or not. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter."

"To who Mitchie?" Alex asked cutting her off, "To who? It doesn't matter if I don't like it. Nate and Miley do and that's all that Matter. There's only two people in a relationship." It was weird, the way she let him back into her life and how it was like she was falling for him all over again with different circumstances and this time he had a girlfriend and they had a history. Maybe being friends wasn't such a bright idea Alex thought to herself, who in the right mind is ever friends with their ex boyfriends. Nobody because it just doesn't happen. Well hardly. Alex covered her face with her hands.

"It's not that big a deal babe," Mitchie said, "It's just a ring and things will still be the same."

"It's not just a ring, it's what it means."

"Just don't leave this time," Mitchie said looking down and then out the window.

Alex looked down. She knew what Mitchie meant. She surrounded herself with projects that kept her busy all year round. She hardly got any time off but _she _didn't mind. It got lonely at times but she was always meeting new people and people were starting to take her seriously. But she was never around her friends, and family, only the holidays. It seemed to keep her mind off her messy love life and the pain. By not thinking about it and by always being busy, she found herself _happy _and eventually it hardly mattered.

"Mitchie..."

"It's not fair Lexie. Leaving your friends, Me, Justin, Harper, Shane, Jason, and even Nate now. You're his friend now. Don't you think it would be weird if you suddenly decided to take all these jobs out of the country. Never being around anymore." Alex opened her mouth, to say something anything but nothing came out. Mitchie continued, "Yea, it's hard to be in love with somebody who doesn't love you back, but that's just the way it is sometimes. You just have to suck it up and deal with it. It's just life." Mitchie could feel tears on the brims of her eyes but tried to blink them away.

"Wait, did something happen you're not telling me about?" Alex said moving over to sit next to her best friend.

"Things are always happening," She said her voice barely audible, "Some times people aren't meant to be together."

"What are you talking about?"

Mitchie bit her lip, she wasn't really the type of person who spent a whole lot of time about a guy but lately, it seemed like it was all she did.

"It's not Trace is it?" Alex asked holding her breath hoping it wasn't.

Mitchie shook her head and Alex let out a sigh of relief, "Shane and I are friends," She started, "I really wanted to be with him once, I really did, but he never loved me the same way that I loved him." She read the confusion on Alex's face, "I told him I wanted to be more than friends once, I would want to stop the world so we could be together," She said quoting lyrics, "But he just wanted to be friends. Just friends, nothing more, and I never understood why. So every kiss between us, I don't know what it is. I don't know."

Alex pulled her into a hug as the two girls cried their eyes out about the Grey brothers, "How are you even friends with him then?" Alex asked in wonder once the tears had subsided.

"I realized that I'd rather be just his friend then not having him in my life at all."

Alex nodded realizing this was true, not with just them, but with her and Nate. She was happy right now, she was happier being his friend, then nothing at all, "You're right. You're always right."

"It takes a lot of strength to move on Lexie, but you're a strong person."

"Thank you," Alex said smiling and this is why Mitchie was her best friend. But she wished Mitchie would just take her side for once, that she couldn't because she was best friends with Miley and now both girls wanted him again. Or one girl thought she did.

She remembered when everything was so much easier. When it was just the five of them. The fabulous 5. Mitchie, Shane, Alex, Nate and Jason. Take me back to when I was sixteen Alex thought to herself. Take me back to walking on the beach in the summer hand in hand with Nate. Giggling side by side having nothing to worry about. Summer kisses on the beach, good luck kisses before shows, the burning up music video.

The five of them playing twister in the Grey living room always having it come down to Nate and Shane to see who would break first. Or watching Jason hide his head behind Mitchie when watching scary movies. Alex smiled at the thought of all of this.

Mitchie and Shane chasing each other in the yard and everybody thinking that one day, they were going to get together because the flirty looks they would send each other across the room was way too obvious.

"I'm going to go," Mitchie said getting off and the bed giving Alex one more hug before going off to the studio.

Maybe I should talk to him Alex thought. The night didn't exactly end well but not horribly either. Just a little awkward. She wiped out her iphone scrolling through her list of contacts until she landed on Nate Grey with a little heart next to his name. She sighed, and deleted the heart by his name and then decided on putting her phone away. She didn't want to deal with it right now, to deal with him.

She laid back down on her pillow closing her eyes.

Surely they wouldn't invite her to their wedding would they? Alex thought to herself. Would they? Would they force her to sit in the audience watching them say their vows and then _the_ kiss.

Alex giggled, they weren't even getting married. They were 19. Not yet anyway, Nate and Miley were both so young, they had a few years before they could get married. Maybe something would happen before then. Alex felt ashamed, she was wishing bad luck and heart break on one of her friends and even though Miley wasn't exactly her friend, she knew what heart break felt like and wished it upon no one (until now). Geeze, she thought to herself, now _I_ feel like the bad guy.

Alex walked over to her window staring out at the rain falling, the dropping rolling down her window. Her lips pressed together in a line just staring, not really thinking. She opened the window letting a slight breeze into the room and then she decided to stick her head out the window. The rain poured down on her soaking her hair and top. She laughed, she giggled, she sang songs, she screamed and for once in a long time, she felt free. Like she didn't have to wear a mask, she didn't have to hid her feelings, they were all just out there. Alex didn't care who heard her, who saw her, she didn't care because she felt like herself again.

Free.

Happy.

Herself.

* * *

So not to much Nate/Alex in this chapter, so I apologize, but next chapter will totally have more. And I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very long. I'll try to make the next one longer :D I got a twist coming up for you guys ;) Please Review.

Oh and one more thing, I'm sorry I didn't try the perspectives thing yet, I chickened out. lol.

--Katie :)


	11. 1x11: Battlefield

**Minutes and Days: 1x11: Battlefield**

I would love to dedicate this chapter to my fanforum besties. **Maria** and **Teresa** and **Andrea** who always leave me the sweetest reviews. I love you guys!

* * *

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again _

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_ A battlefield, a battlefield?_

**Alex:** It was weird. We were all sitting here, in the Grey living room, admiring her ring while Nate went to go get something to drink. Fake smiles, laughs, pretending that we were all friends. Well Miley and I anyway as she flaunted that ring around. Mitchie shot me a look telling me to be nice and try not to rip her hand off. I gave her a look saying I wasn't even thinking about doing that but it was definitely a good idea.

Nate walked back into the room carrying a glass of coke and sitting awkwardly on the chair across from me. Maybe it was just us who could feel the tenseness, or maybe it was everybody. "It's so beautiful," I heard Mitchie tell Miley taking her hand to look at the ring. I didn't think it was that _that _beautiful. It was just a silver band with the words, _'You're my forever_' engraved. Of course when I told Mitchie that, she thought I was just being jealous. Jealous my ass, I wasn't being jealous. I could feel Mitchie rolling her eyes if I said this to her, so maybe just a little.

"Yea, It really is," I said. I could feel all their eyes turning on me. Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Jason and Miley. They way they looked at me was like it wasn't possible for me to say a compliment about this thing.

"You think so?" Miley asked, her mouth curving into a smile. A smile that said thank you and It looks like I won. And she did.

"Yea," I said looking out the window, I could fell Nate's eyes still on me. After a second I turned to look at him but he had turned away, and the conversation was moving to something different. _Finally_, I thought to myself. Well, it was another wedding, and this time it was Jason's. It was coming up in about two weeks and everybody was wondering why he didn't have to do anything.

"It's because Channel is doing all the planing with Mom and she doesn't want me to get in the way," Jason said chuckling. Everybody laughed along with him, or at him. It was all the same.

I smiled, "Well they do need you for the wedding," I said.

"That seems like the only thing they need you for," Shane said and Mitchie hit his arm playfully telling him to be nice as everybody burst out laughing. I got up out of my chair to get a glass of water so I walked into the Kitchen and leaned my hands on the counter.

"Hey," I heard Nate say quietly as he leaned his back against the counter next to me. I smiled at him.

"Hey you," I said turning to lean by back on the counter too so that I was still next to him. I looked over at him, he wasn't the little boy that he used to be. He's a grown up. He was a little taller, a little more muscular, and well, he never really had any baby fat to begin with. He still had his same curls, but he just looked older.

"Water?" He asked as I nodded my head as a reply. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water from it and then handed it to me. Thank you I mouthed to him.

"Tell me," I said tipping my head a little, "What is new with you?"

"You know, nothing really, my life is pretty much the same every day."

"Come on, you're part of connect 3 and you're telling me every day is the same." He turned so that he could lean his right elbow on the counter. I looked over at him, "biggest lie ever." I put my arm around his shoulder, "You're telling me you don't have any fan encounters..." Nate shook his head no, "Like any?" I asked one more time and Nate just shook his head again. Maybe his life wasn't that interesting, that's why he needed such a complicated love triangle. I laughed a little getting a weird look from Nate. "Come on, Let's get back," I said grabbing his arm and my water.

I plopped down next to Mitchie with a smile on my face and Nate went over to sit next to Miley.

"You're finally back, I was wondering what was taking you so long." Miley said looking over at me. Nate put his arm around her.

"Just getting Alex a bottle of water," He said motioning to the water in my hands.

"Oh," Miley replied. The way she said it though, made it feel like I was doing something wrong, or did something wrong. I was just talking to Nate, she made it seem like I was putting moves on him. I think Mitchie got a weird vibe because she smiled and then said loudly and excitedly, "Let's play a game."

"Yes, A game!" Shane said mimicking Mitchie's excitement. Everybody laughed because of the girlish way that Shane said that. This was so stupid though, why we all had to pretend that there wasn't any hard feelings between Miley and I even though there was. We were just walking bombs waiting to be set off and who knows what would happen if that happened.

"I never!" Mitchie exclaimed. It was her favorite game and she never passed up an opportunity to play. She jumped up and ran into the Kitchen with Shane. They came back with cups and diet coke in their hands placing it on the table filling everybody's glasses.

"I'll go first," Jason chimed in, "I never," He paused for a bit I guess to think, "used a tampon before." He said. Everybody but Nate and Jason took a sip from their cups.

"Wait, why are _you_ drinking?" Miley asked to Shane laughing a little.

"Hello, Nose bleeds," Shane said stating it as the most obvious thing in the world. I could feel my mouth hanging open, weirdest use for one ever.

"My turn then," Shane said laughing at our reactions. "I never Owned more than 5 guitars," He said smirking. Miley, Nate, Jason, and Mitchie all took a sip from their cups. Part of me wished I had to take a sip but I wasn't a singer. Sure it was fun but acting was what I was better at, so I owned one. I guess that was one of the connections Miley and Nate have that we never really did. They way that they could connect musically. We were now going in a circle and it was my turn.

"I never had a number one album," I said with a half smile. I could tell Mitchie didn't like my I never and shot me a look of sympathy. But like I said before, Music wasn't really my thing.

"I never," Nate stared, he always had trouble with this game, you would think for a song writer that he would be better at this, "I never watched all the harry potter movies."

Only Mitchie and I drank. We had a movie marathon one night where we watched all the movies. I was a Harry/Hermine shipper while Mitchie was all for Ron/Hermine. We would go on all night about who really belongs with who. I smiled at that thought as I happily took a sip from my cup.

It was Miley's turn now, "I never forgot the lyrics to my song while preforming it," She said smiling triumphantly. Shane, Mitchie, and Nate all groaned as they took a sip. Miley was like a god at remembering songs, I don't ever remember a time where she forgot the lyrics to one. It was insane. Of course I never preformed that many of my songs and when I did, I worked extra hard to remember the lyrics and well Jason, he hardly ever sang.

It was back to Mitchie's turn. She smiled deviously in Miley's direction. "I never was given a precious ring from one of the members of Connect 3." I looked down as I took a sip from my cup. I could hear everybody catch their breath for a second. I looked in Nate's direction, he had a look of panic across his face. I guess he never told Miley.

"Why are _you_ drinking?" She asked, her voice low. Mitchie mouthed sorry in my direction so I guess or I assume she forgot. It was when Nate and I were dating. One of the happier times in our relationship. We were sitting in the park, having a picnic.

_- Flash Back-_

_"Come on Gomez," Nate said to me leading me up a paved path at the park. We were walking to the top to have a picnic on one of his days off from the tour. It was bright and sunny, and the best part was that nobody recognized us. By this point though, he was practically dragging me up the hill._

_"Let's just Take a break Natie," I said trying to convince him to let us just sit down and eat already. My legs were killing me. _

_"We're almost there though," He said grabbing my hand lacing our fingers together._

_I stopped walking, "We're almost there?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. _

_"Yes dear," He said putting the basket down so he could lace both of our hands together and so that we were facing each other, our chests touching. _

_"Didn't you say that like 20 minutes ago?" I was whining like a child, but I couldn't help it. I was tired, partially sweaty, and now I was hungry. _

_"I promise this time," He said leaning down to give me a kiss. I smiled into the kiss as he pulled away, "Let's go," He said still holding my right hand as he used his other hand to hold the basket. After about 5 more minutes of me whining and walking up the hill, we finally reached the top and my god it was beautiful. _

_"It was totally worth it wasn't it?" Nate asked almost as if he was reading my mind. I nodded my head. There where giant oak trees and from here we had a view of both the city and the ocean. It was amazing, and worth the walk. "Let's eat," He said spreading out our red and white checkered blanket that we stole from the set of his T.V. series._

_"It's so beautiful Nate," I said once we had finished eating. He leaned back putting his hands behind his head. He really was the perfect boyfriend. I leaned back so that I could lay against him and he gathered me in his arms. _

_"Thank you, for the most perfect, relaxing day ever." Nate said, his eyes closed. I smiled, and he opened his eyes and looked at me. _

_"Even with all the whining?" I asked smiling a little. _

_"I thought it was kind of..." He paused for a second as if trying to come up with the right words. _

_"Annoying?" I offered. _

_Nate just shook his head and them smiled, "Cute." Then for a split second, a look of sadness washed across his face and then it was gone. He sat up pulling me along with him._

_"Thank you," He said very earnestly. _

_"For what Nate?"_

_"For putting up with all my crap."_

_"You're Crap?"_

_He sighed, and then looked down at his hands as if they had all the answers. "For all the haters, the whole Miley thing, I know it has not been easy for you, but most of all, thank you for always being there for me."_

_"The Miley thing was just words on a page meant to try and break us up. But it didn't work, we're closer than we ever were." _

_"That's why I love you." He said taking my hand and kissing it. "I got you something," He said digging in the basket until he finally found what he a looking for. In his hand he held a tiny gold box with a blue ribbon around it. _

_"You got me a present?" _

_"I did." He handed me the gold box and I undid the ribbon. I took a moment before opening it. It was a tiny box so of course it had to be jewelry of some sort. I slowly took off the lid and there lay a chain with a ring around it. I picked it up from the box dangling the chain of the ends of my finger. I looked up at him and smiled. "Read the ring," He said motioning towards it. _

_'Together or Apart - Summer 2008' it was written in cursive writing._

_"It's true. Together or Apart, you'll always have part of my heart." That was all I need to hear, I pulled him into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his Neck and then pulled away. I couldn't stop smiling, I didn't know what to say. What are you supposed to say when somebody does this for you. I already said thank you. I love you. I didn't know how else to express my love for him. So I said, "You're the best!" How lame. We got on our knees as he helped fasten the necklace around my neck. I touched it, "It's so perfect. Thank you." We sat back down on the blanket._

_**Nate: **There was going to be no good way to tell her this. Maybe the news wasn't really so bad at all. "I get to play at the white house," I said smiling. I guess part of it was good news._

_"Really!? that's amazing!" She said sitting up straighter._

_"Yea, it is," I said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. _

_"Is it just you guys playing, or anybody else?" There was the question, I knew she was going to ask. _

_"Yea, Mitchie, and uh, Miley," I said, the last part quieter than the rest. _

_"Oh, I see." She said tiding things up. Putting things away in the basket._

_"Hey," I said placing my hands on hers, "It's nothing. Really, you don't have to worry about anything."_

_"Is that why you were buttering me up?" She asked, half smile, her eyes slightly narrowed._

_"Darling, I wasn't buttering you up."_

_"You were too." I couldn't tell if she was mad, or upset, or fine with everything. She laughed at my puzzled expression, "Maybe you should take your own advice that it's nothing to worry about." _

_"You're not mad?"_

_"Why would I be mad? It's part of work." _

_I pulled her down into a hug and she giggled. I started kissing her jaw line. Everything was right._

_- End Flash Back-_

**Nate: **Everybody looked at Alex in awe. My heart beating twice as fast, don't say anything, don't say anything.

"It was nothing, just a ring you know." Alex said smirking. I ran a hand through my hair, what a great day this turned out to be.

"Is it true?" Miley said looking up at me. I kept my eyes forward, afraid to meet her gaze. I was a coward.

"Yes," I whispered. But come on seriously, it was a ring, it was like giving a girl jewelry. I finally looked down, "But Milez, it was nothing, it meant nothing," I tried to plead to her as she stood up. She walked out the door without saying a word to anyone. I looked over at Alex. Was there tears in her eyes? Was she crying?

"Great Nate, just great." She said grabbing her jacket off the side of her chair walking out the door slamming it behind her. Okay, what they hell did I say to piss her off. If anybody should be mad, it should be me. Shit. And then it hit me like a piano falling from the sky, I told her it meant nothing. I mentally slapped myself in the head. It was hard enough to piss a girl off and then make it right with her, but not only did I have to do it with one girl, but now with two.

"I have a head ache, I'm going to bed," I said getting off my seat walking up the stairs into my room.

_I never _pissed to girls off at the same time before.

Bottoms up.

* * *

Longest chapter yet :P So did you like it? The perspectives thing. Which one do you like more, because it was fun to write from their point of view, but it's also fun not to. Maybe I'll end up doing both. haha. So please review :)

--Katie :)

P.S. Who else heard Selena's new song? Isn't it awesome!


	12. 1x12: New Day

**Minutes and Days: 1x12: New Day**

_I was sleeping in a twisted dream  
Dying just to make believe  
A pretty situation was far from where I was  
Say goodbye to the way I was before  
Say hello to a new way  
I was lost, but I found what I was looking for  
Waking up to a new day_

She walked around the room. It was still very much the same to her, but at the same time, it was very different. The bed was made, but there were clothes hung over his dresser and the window seat was half covered in note books. Some open, some not. Alex randomly picked up one of the notebooks debating between reading it or putting it back. _These songs were like a diary to Nate and I wouldn't want him reading my diary _she thought to herself but then again, he releases lots and lots of these personal songs for the world to hear. She finally decided on one song, one song wouldn't be that bad, and he probably wouldn't even find out she thought. Alex picked up a blue note book and flipped open to one of the middle pages. It wasn't dated. It neat block lettering, words filled the page:

_I make up one more lame excuse, Why I can't come out tonight, I'm not trying to cut you lose, I just (__want to make you mine?)__ N__eed Some Time. _

Alex pondered over what the song was about. Well most of their songs were about one thing, love. So either A. They were in love, B. They had their heart broken. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs so she placed the book randomly in the pile of other note books and went to sit on his bed. _Natural pose_ she thought to herself. The door opened and in walked in Nate. She smiled at him, he didn't. His lips pressed together.

Apology Number one, Nate thought to himself. Don't screw this up. He stood there awkwardly.

"I'm so Sorry," Alex finally blurted out, sick of the silence.

"Me too," Nate said sitting down next to her on his bed.

"I'm sorry for doing what I did. I didn't have to, it was kind of a bitchy thing to do I guess." Alex looked down at her hands. "I mean I knew it would upset Miley and all, I don't know why I did it." She looked over at him.

"Maybe _I_ should have told her, but you know Alex, maybe she over reacted a little." Nate said looking back at her.

Alex let out a loud sigh and fell back on his bed staring up at the celling. She covered her face with her hands and mumbled, "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself if this is the reason you guys break up. I fell so horrible Nate." She really did, and Nate acting like it was nothing at all, like everything was going to be okay, was making her feel worse. He made it seem like he wasn't even mad at her.

"I don't think we're going to break up. I gave her a promise ring remember. That means we work through tough times like this." Nate lay down next to her so that their shoulders were touching. They both weren't one for fights, especially with friends. Alex had to remind herself for a second that she was mad at him too.

"Right," Alex replied remembering that stupid promise ring.

"And I wanted to apologize. For saying something stupid that I didn't mean at all." He turned his head towards her. She kept staring up at the celling. "I was thinking for a quick cover, and it just came out of my mouth."

"You're forgiven."

"That easily?" Nate was stunned. This was just way too easy. There had to be a catch of some sort.

"I sort of brought it on myself. Like I said, I didn't have to do what I did because I knew it would end up a big deal of some sort."

"So why'd you do it?" Nate knew he was pressing her for information but he was curious. He couldn't help it.

"I don't know." She said turning her head towards him so that now their faces were about 8 inches apart. "Maybe because I didn't want Miley to regard our relationship was just another girl you were dating. I wanted to be more than that. I wanted her to know that I was more than just another girl to you."

"Lexie, you are more than just another girl I dated. You know that right?"

She stroked his face lightly with her finger tips. She lowered her hand, "I do, but I felt like she didn't."

"Well she does now," Nate said running his fingers through his curls, "Now she does."

"Did I tell you I'm Sorry?"

"Did I tell you _I'm _Sorry?"

They both laughed and then sighed, "So we're cool?" Nate asked holding out his hand.

"We're cool." Alex said shaking his hand.

Miley stood outside Nate's bedroom door. Her ear pressed against the closed door. Nate, Alex, his bedroom, alone. She turned on her boot heel and made her way towards the stairs but she tripped a bit on her way down letting out a tiny scream, enough to get Nate's attention.

"I'll be right back," Nate said to Alex getting up and walking out of his room to see what was going on.

"Miley?" He asked right as he got to the bottom of the stairs as she was almost at the door.

"Hey Nate," She said turning to face him. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing denim jeans and a black and dark blue stripped 3/4 sleeve shirt with a black scarf.

"What are you, I mean I'm so glad to see you." He said reaching out to her.

"Really?"

"Yea," He said grabbing her hand pulling her towards to kitchen table sitting her down taking the seat right next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Alex and the ring before, and I'm sorry you had to find out like that."

"Nate, Natie, Nathaniel," She said taking his hands in her, "I don't know what to say."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No, I couldn't do that. I'm just saying, don't give me a reason not to trust you."

"And you don't have a reason not to trust me because I love you, and only you."

And like that, everything was fixed.

* * *

Mitchie paced back and forth across her room with Alex sitting on the bed.

"Why not Lexie?" She whined, "It's going to be so much fun."

"Because staying at home and having a movie night would be so much less stressful."

"But come on, we're just going to a club. Some dancing, and flirting with lots of cute boys. When was the last time you had a date?"

Alex pondered for a bit trying to remember her last date, "I think 17."

"Well then Miss Alex Russo, you are 19, what's that two years?"

"I just made 19, so really it's only like one and a half."

Mitchie gave her a look of disbelieve, "Don't you want to get out there and date again. What's so wrong about that?"

Alex sighed, Mitchie wasn't going to stop until she agreed, "Fine. Let's go."

Mitchie wore skin tight denim skinny jeans and a purple and black floral patterned flowy tank top with heels. Alex wore a blue dress with spaghetti straps and went down to about mid thigh. Nobody recognized them as they showed their ID's and were let into the club. It was dark, but there were flashing lights and the music filled the room. They took a seat in one of the booths and then Mitchie left to get them some drinks.

Alex leaned her head back against the head board as she watched girls in short skirts dancing with guys. _What am I even doing here?_ Mitchie returned, drinks in hand as she placed about 4 napkins in front on Alex.

"What is this?" She said picking up one of the napkins.

"Numbers from some very_ very_ hot guys." Mitchie said smirking.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Why should we be hung up about two guys who don't even want to date us," Mitchie reasoned again, "We're The Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo."

Alexed laughed taking a sip of her drink, coke. "Touché. But there's nothing wrong with being single."

"Oh, stop being so stubborn and date one of these hot young fellows."

Alex played with the hem at the bottom of her skirt. "Okay Miss Russo, why are you being so stubborn. The Alex I know would be willing to do something like this."

"I just don't want to get my heart broken _again_."

"I know babe, but you don't meet your soul mate at a club, you meet somebody who makes you feel special and happy until you find the one you want to spend forever with."

Alex laughed at Mitchie's logic. But what if I know who I want to spend forever with she thought to herself. What if I already know? "Okay," Alex said giving in again standing up pulling Mitchie along with her to the dance floor. The two girls danced the night away, dancing with each other, and everyone. Alex looked up catching the eye of a blond guy dancing a few feet away from her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked over the booming music. She looked in Mitchie's direction as Mitchie gave her a thumbs up. Alex nodded following the guy to the bar.

"What will it be?" The bartender asked.

"A coke," Alex responded.

"Make that two then," The blond guy told the bartender. He had sandy blond hair and these beautiful blue eyes, they were really magical. He was wearing a loose tan collared shirt with a few buttons undone.

"I'm Alex," She said taking a seat holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Troy," He said taking her hand to shake with a goofy grin, "It's really nice to meet you."

* * *

So I'm not sure if I want to keep Troy as her BF or something, but it's a possibility ;) It's just that Alex sort of realized she wasn't over Nate and I don't know yet :) So this chapter was a little rough, not my best so I'm sorry. I sort of have a writers block, like I have an idea sorta but I'm not doing so well typing it out D:

Oh and I just started school :( So I might not be able to udpate that much so I'm sorry for that too. I hate to leave you guys with a chapter like this.

--Katie :)


	13. 1x13: Untouchable

**Minutes and Days: 1x13: Untouchable**

So I bet you're surprised I finally updated. This chapter is a little rough but I hope you like it :D

* * *

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky_

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_

_Burning brighter than the sun_

_And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

Alex coiled her hair in a bun fastening it with a hair tie looking at her reflection in the mirror. She placed two chopsticks in her bun, and she looked like a japanese porcelain doll with her bangs cut straight across falling a little below her brow.

_Flawless._

She stepped out of the limo, alone, dateless, it didn't matter much. She invited Troy as her date but they decided on meeting once they were both inside. Who wants to show up with some guy they met at a club? And the paparazzi would make a big deal out of it. Blinded by the flashing lights from the cameras, She wished she brought a pair of sunglasses, but you smile anyway, as if you're so happy to be here even if you're not. Because you always wear a smile, even if it's fake.

_Flawless._

Once inside, and past the guest list, she took off her jacket. It was the perfect day for a wedding. Sunny, but a tad cloudy with some breeze, and since it was being held on the lawn by the beach, the weather was perfect. Perfect for an outdoor wedding.

_Flawless. _

"Hey," Alex said spotting Troy across the room. He blended in wearing a black suit and tie. He looked dashing.

"Hey," He said once she reaching him giving her a hug.

"You clean up well," Alex played with the collar of his shirt.

"As do you," He said taking a step backing admiring the red dress she was wearing. "You look ravishing Alex."

"Thank you." Alex took his arm as they walked together arm and arm to their seats.

"You know it's so hard for me to grasp that you're this famous person," Troy said once they were seated. Alex raised an eye brow, "I mean, all the time, you're so down to earth, acting like a normal person."

"That's really nice to hear," Alex said smiling.

"Yea, and you know what, I never thought I would be at a member of Connect 3's wedding. It's so surreal."

"Yea, it is sometimes," Alex said half paying attention, looking around at what was going on and who was here, and where was Mitchie (and Nate.)

"It's like, I never really listened to their music, but I know who they are, and that they are insanely famous."

Alex just nodded spotting Mitchie waving her over to a seat she saved. "Hey," Mitchie said giving Alex a hug as they took their seats.

"You remember Troy right?" Alex said placing a hand on his knee.

"Of course," Mitchie stuck out her hand for him to shake. After about 20 minutes, the music started playing and everybody quieted down. Alex was so happy, she was so happy that somebody was going to get their happily ever after with the one that they loved.

The priest, Jason, and Shane walked in from the side door to wait at the altar. Joe was the best man, Jason had a hard time picking between Shane and Nate so he pulled names out of a hat. Shane and Jason looked amazing, she loved it when they wore suits. As soon as they were at the front, Nate, Garbo, and Jack (some of their band members) Walked down the isle with the bridesmaids on their arms. They were Channel's sisters.

She looked at Nate, he looked great. She wished she could call him hers but she couldn't. She watched him walked down, she caught his eye as he turned slightly so he could stand next to Shane. And as quickly as the moment happened, it was gone. And she thought nothing of it. She just kept staring, hoping he would look at again.

Then Frankie Grey, walked down the isle, he was the ring barer, and he was wearing a suit and bow tie. You could almost feel the room awing as he walked down. He stood next to Nate as he put an arm around Frankie.

The music continued to play as Channel appeared, on the arm of her father. She was beaming, who wouldn't be happy to marry the man of their dreams. She wore a strapless white dress, as it cut at her waist, flowing down to the ground. She looked beautiful. Jason couldn't keep his eyes off her, his almost wife, who he could soon call always him. Forever and ever. Her dad dropped her off at the alter as he took at seat next to her mom. Mr. Grey smiled, he was the priest, he was the father, he was going in intertwine their lives, make them one.

And it was as simple as that, He was going to marry them and then they could be together, and apart, but still together.

* * *

Alex sat at a table, with Troy, Mitchie, who came without a date, one of her sisters, Tess, her date, and Stella, and her date. Small talk and eating was pretty much what was going on. Alex played with the hem of her dress, a bad habit that she had. Jason, Channel and Nate came over to them. Nate placed a hand on the back of Alex's chair while they all said hello.

"Congratulations," Alex said standing up giving both Jason and Channel a hug, "I'm so happy for you guys." She was ecstatic even though she might not have shown it. She didn't know how else to say I'm so happy for you. Once they left, Nate hung back for a bit. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to introduce Troy, or what she was supposed to call him. Was he her date, boyfriend, or were they dating so should she say We're dating. She wasn't sure. Nate was talking with Stella but he really wanted to know what was going on between Alex and the mystery blond guy.

Finally he came over to where Alex was sitting. "Hey," She said giving him a quick hug. Nated eyed Troy as Troy hung close to Alex's arm.

She paused trying to choose her words correctly, "This is Troy my," She waited a second, "My date." She finally agreed on. This was really their first date so it wasn't like they were dating yet or even boyfriend/girlfriend. "Troy, this is Nate, one of my friends. His brother is getting married." She looked up at Nate to see his reaction. Approval, maybe jealous, but she got nothing.

"Nice to meet you man," Troy said shaking Nate's hand.

"You too," Nate said giving him a half smile. Just then music started up and the happy couple was called to the dance floor for their first dance. The song Look heart, No hands was playing. Everybody started clapping as they made their way to the dance floor. Jason held Channel close, Alex sighed wishing she had that type of happiness, that kind of love.

She looked across the room to see Miley and Nate. His hand resting on her waist. Nate looked up at her, and Alex held his gaze a big while she rested her head on Troy's shoulder as he put an arm around her shoulder. Alex looked up at Troy while he was doing this and when she looked back at Nate a second later, his eyes were fixed on the couple dancing. The song ended and another one started up. Nate pulled Miley to the dance floor eyes Alex, obliging her to do the same. She took Troy's hand pulling him to the dance floor as she eyed Nate but his eyes were on Miley.

Nate rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes. _I am not jealous of Troy_ he thought to himself. _I am not jealous_.

_Why am I even trying to impress Nate?_ Alex thought, _He has Miley, and Now I have Troy, everything is going to be perfect_.

_He doesn't even have his own best selling CD, he has nothing on me. _Nate pulled back a little from Miley remembering that he was holding her.

"You okay?" Miley asked stoking his cheek his one hand. He grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers.

"Everything is wonderful," He said kissing her on the lips. Miley smiled once he pulled back.

"Good, I was wondering about you lately."

Alex watched the across the room. Nate looked at her, the way she was leaning her head on this chest. He watched her watching him. He couldn't tell if there was a look of sadness if her eyes, or if she showed no emotion. The song ended and another one, a faster song started up.

"Shall we continue dancing?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I'd really like that," Alex really meant what she said. She wanted to do something fun. Something that could make her feel free. They twirled around the dance floor together, he spun her, and they laughed and giggled together. Her heart raced as they danced song after song, sweat starting to build up. They danced together, they danced apart. She felt like they were the only two people in the room. Once in a while, she would look to see if Nate was watching her.

Troy picked her up lifting her in the air spinning her around and then placed her back on the ground holding her close to him. She looked behind Troy's head. Nate was staring straight at her. She took this as her chance, she kissed Troy.

Nate narrowed his eyes, as he watched Alex pull away, grinning. Alex looked directly at Nate watching him carefully. She could see the shock on his face.

Alex paused a second, she didn't know why she was doing all this, why she was trying so hard to make him jealous. Maybe she wanted him to feel the way she felt when he's with Miley. Like she's invisible. Or he's untouchable.

* * *

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while and this isn't exactly a long chapter with a lot of Nate and Alex D: So I do have a plan, kinda like a map of what I want to happen, the hard part is going to be writing is so I will try and update as soon as possible. Write when I have some free time. I really hope you liked this chapter. And things were kind of jumbled in this chapter, so Nate was kind of jealous, Alex was kind of jealous too, they were kind of trying to make each other jealous, well mainly Alex ;)

--Katie :)


	14. 1x14: California Sunshine

**Minutes and Days: 1x14: California Sunshine**

So everybody, I think you guys should go check out this song, It's called** C****alifornia Sunshine by Tony Oller **(As the Bell Rings) He's an unsigned artist (Which I can't believe) and he has the most amazing voice :) I've been hooked on this song for like ever. And I'm super sorry I haven't updated, school just started and I fell overwhelmed. I feel like it's already the end of the year when yet, school just started. And Also, I've been feeling really lazy lately so that's probably part of the reason it took so long for me to update. But I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_I'm standing here at the edge of my life  
Waiting for my ship to set sail  
Can somebody tell me the future  
Because I'd like to see it for myself  
But I guess it's the mystery that makes life worth living  
California sunshine on my mind  
One goal, One light to change The world just in time_

Nate tipped his head back letting the air condition hit his face. It was hot and humid outside on the streets and it was a nice break. He started walking around the store, wandering around up and down the isles filled with books of all sorts running his hands on the spines of the books looking for nothing in particular. Nate wouldn't consider himself much of a reader although once in a while when he had time to kill, he would read something to pass the time. He was in an old but loved bookstore called the Nook. He spotted Alex curled up on one of the window sofas. She was wearing shorts and an over sized t-shirt with her hair in a messy ponytail. Nate squinted his eyes so he could see what she was reading but couldn't make out the words. Alex looked up catching his eye, and smiled at him motioning for him to come over. That was one thing Nate always loved about Alex, her simplicity and her smile. Well technically that's two. He sat across from her propping his legs up so that he was mirroring her.

"So what you reading?" He asked motioning the book that now lay in her lap.

Alex picked it up, "The Lovely Bones."

Nate scratched the back of his head, "Isn't that a movie."

"Yea, they made it one but I've never seen it yet. I figured I should read the book first you know?"

Nate nodded his head, "Ah I see. I can't say I agree with that though. Who has the time to read?"

Alex laughed, "What are you talking about Rock star, you have time on planes and stuff."

"I guess, but I'd much rather write a song than read a book."

"Of course," Alex said giggling remembering how Nate could spend hours and hours writing.

Nate looked up, his gaze meeting Alex as a smile escaped their lips.

"Lets make a fun deal Miss Russo."

"Like…" Alex said smirking. They loved to play games, bets, and dares. They were usually all for it.

"Like for ever book I read, you write a song and share it with me."

She raised her eyebrows pondering, "I get to pick the book."

Nate narrowed his eyes, "Deal. And if the songs really great, you promise you'll record it with me." He said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Record it? Alex asked, "A little uneasy."

"Don't worry, there are things called voice editors."

"I know. I released a record once."

Nate got what she was hinting at, "Don't worry, we won't release it unless you want to. Or I'll sing the song and credit you with the lyrics."

"Deal," Alex agreed smiling at the thought that one of her songs could be out there again. But then again it might not be if he didn't finish the book. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Nate looked away.

"So what's my first book?"

Alex smiled, why not start easy, he hardly finishes books Alex thought to herself. "Everything on a Waffle," Alex said. It was her favorite book as a child (Actually Mine :D) and she absolutely adored it. She read it at least 11 times. It just never got old. If they made it into a movie which she hoped they would, she would do anything to star in it. "I'll bring it over for you later."

"Great," He said sheepishly grinning.

They sat there in silence as Alex turning her attention back to her book and Nate stared out the window. Things had been so hectic lately, not just between them, with everything, he felt like he hardly had any time to breath. That it was nice to be relaxing, _with Alex_.

"I missed hanging out with you," He said quietly so only she could hear in case anybody was listening in on their conversation.

She smiled, "I did too. After the wedding, things just got really busy for the both of us." It had been 3 weeks since they'd last seen each other. A couple of texts but other than that, they hardly hung out. They both weren't ready to lose their friendship.

"Listen Alex," Nate started but was cut off by Troy who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Damn Nate thought to himself. Every time.

"Hey Babe," Troy said, "Nate man, Nice to see you."

"You too."

"Hey," Alex said getting off from her seat so that she was standing next to Troy. Troy slung his arm over her shoulders. Nate stood up also but so that he was across from both of them.

"I found what I was looking for," He said holding up a medium sized book that read Judge Dee."

Alex grabbed the book from Troy's hand examining it. She wrinkled her nose, "Looks boring." She always did that when didn't really particularly like something.

"Looks Educational," Nate chimed in.

"It looks good," Troy said with a laugh. "You ready?" He asked directing his attention to Alex.

"Of course, I'll meet up with you at the counter?"

"Sure," He said placing a quick kiss on her lips before making his way to the front of the store.

Alex turned back to Nate. In his denim jeans and Evlis Costello shirt, he looked absolutely perfect. She loved to wear that shirt, because of the way it still had his smell, how it was like he was with her when she wasn't.

"I guess I should get going soon," She said motioning to Troy.

"Probably," Nate said giving her a half smile not really wanting her to go. He wanted to take her hand and go to Disney land and ride all the rides till it closed and forget about everything.

"Okay, well Bye," She said giving him a hug and quick side kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Alex."

"Bye Natie," She said before turning away.

Alex met up with Troy at the counter and took his hand as he pulled her closer. She rested her cheek on his shoulder as the cashier gave him his bag.

They stepped out under the hot California sun together, hand in hand as they made their way down the street.

Nate looked at them, out the window, they looked like such a perfect couple. Sometimes he wished that could be him, that one making her happy. But if she was happy with him, he figured he should be happy for her. For them even though it was hard. It was the same feeling that he got when he first saw the pictures of her and Jacob together. _Jealousy_.

"So you and Nate huh?" Troy asked once they were farther away.

"We were 16 Troy," Alex said, annoyance in her voice but she tried to hide it.

"I know. But still, it seems like more than that sometimes."

"What do you mean?" She said snapping, stopping so that they were face to face.

"I just mean that 3 years, and it still seems like you aren't over him."

"What?" Alex grabbed his hand pulling him into an alley.

"Alex, I love that I've met you, honestly I do. But I see the way you look at him, and at the wedding, there were times when I felt like you were using me to impress him. To get over him and I deserve better."

"You do Troy, you do." Alex said feeling ashamed, "God this is so fucked up." Alex buried her face in her hands. She wasn't going to cry. She wanted to be stronger than that.

"Alex, don't feel sorry for me. I'm fine, I should of known what I was getting into."

"But you didn't." Alex looked down at her shoes. Suddenly finding them interesting not really sure what to say next. She felt so embarrassed.

"I have had so much fun with you these past couple weeks. There were some pretty great moments." Troy looked up, his eyes glistening meaning every word that he said.

"Yea, there were."

"And I'd really like to stay friends. Like actually stay friends."

"Really?" She asked, her face grinning with joy.

"Really," He agreed. Troy pulled her into a hug. "I can be like your guy friend that listens to all your problems. Like your gay best friend, except I'm not gay."

Alex giggled, "I'd like that. I would so much." She let out a sigh of relief. "So why aren't you mad?"

"Because I got to kiss a beautiful talented A list actress. None of my friends can say that," Troy said jokingly smirking.

"Of course," She said lightly punching his arm. "Come on."

The two of the stepped back onto the streets, their arms linked as the paparazzi spotted them clicking away. Alex didn't care who saw her with him or who didn't. She had nothing to hide. She had just gained a best friend who she knew that she could count on. She ruffled his blond hair as they stopped for ice cream._ Let them think I'm dating him she thought to herself, I know the truth and that's all that matters. Why can't I be friends with a guy?_ And they continued on what Alex would call one of her best days ever.

_Alex Russo Twitter: You can always tell a real friend: when you've made a fool of yourself he doesn't feel you've done a permanent job (: You know who you are. _

* * *

Short chapter again, I know but I really wanted to put something out there for you guys. It might be a while before I update, I don't want it to so I'll try to change that. But I hope you guys liked this chapter and make sure to check out California Sunshine :D

--Katie :)


	15. 1x15: Umbrella

**Maybe Someday: 1x15: Umbrella**

I want to dedicate this chapter to** .ConverseWithMyDress.** because she always leaves me the sweetest reviews so make sure to go check up her stories too. So I'm also thinking that this story could have 6-9 more chapters, I'm not sure yet but I will keep you guys posted. And I hope you guys liked the title change, I'm thinking about changing the summary too ;)

* * *

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together _

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

Nate Grey doesn't read. It's not that he doesn't like, it's just that well he doesn't like too. He figures why read when somebody is eventually going to make a movie out of it. The endless amounts of words page after page just doesn't entertain him. Of course then again, he could go through songbooks bulks at a time because he says they're 'different' from a 'real book.' It's weird and he knows it.

So Nate Grey loves songs, music, they're both basically his life. You tell him the lyrics to almost any song and he'll know just about all of them. That's why he's always excited to get his hands on new lyrics and will do just about anything for them. Especially from his friends and people he knows. He says it's like finding a way into their soul with out them knowing sometimes.

Alex Russo doesn't like to share her songs. She writes them, she has a bunch that lie in her blue velvet composition journal in the chest underneath her bed, which so hopes nobody but her will read. Unlike most 'Musicians' out there, she doesn't want the whole world to hear her songs. Because if they did, then they would know what really happens, and how she really feels and that she isn't as strong as she seems. And Alex Russo doesn't like to feel vulnerable.

Nate Grey doesn't remember all the reasons why he first fell for Alexandra Marie Russo after all it was so long ago. It could have been her chill attitude; her stunning beauty and when she didn't even try. How she understood the business and that sometimes a phone call a day wasn't possible. She would show up to almost all their shows stand in the audience and sing along to every song. And maybe she first started coming to their concerts for Mitchie but by the end, he was convinced she came for Him (and his brothers) too. Looking back on then today, he still sees that same girl. Just more mature. And sometimes he misses that girl that makes him smile like Crazy, but Miley does that now and that's all he needs. After all, things ended because of her.

Alex Russo knew that her and Nate probably weren't going to work out from the start but she dated him anyway. It makes no sense, sure and who in the right mind marries their high school boyfriend. Hardly anybody. But that didn't matter, he made her happy and maybe they would end up being that one couple. She wouldn't mind being called Mrs. Alexandra Russo Grey. She thought it had a nice ring to it and even practiced signing her name like a love struck teenager doodling her crushes name during class when really supposed to be taking notes. She fell for him, and she fell for him hard and it all started with that summer Mitchie went off to film Camp Rock. And when they broke up, her heart shattered like anybody's would when you realize that it's not going to work out with somebody you _really _love. It's like that realization that it's not going to happen the way that you planed. It ended a little after their tour did. They promised to stay in touch, but that never really happened. She didn't really mind. Alex saw the pictures of him with Miley and realized she made the right choice.

Miley knew he wasn't cheating on her. Nate Grey wasn't _that _guy. But he wasn't _her _boy anymore. Miley Ray Stewart wasn't a blind girl. She can see when two people are into each other especially when one of those two people happen to be her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who gave her a promise ring. A damn promise ring so what ever happened to forever? When that happened, Miley didn't think she'd ever mumble those words, "I think we need to talk," Again. They'd just finished Movie night at his house and put in one last one, Bride Wars and she cuddled up to him. She was feeling go so she thought maybe I won't break up with him tonight. Maybe it was just a false alarm. But remembering everything that happened these last few months, it had to be talked about.

"I think we should take a break," She mumbled into his shirt not looking up not wanting to see his reaction.

She bit her lip; he wasn't saying anything, her cue to continue. "I know you're wondering why, I would be too and I know you're not cheating on me but Nate you are." She got off of him. "Emotionally." She added quieter.

Nate didn't want to release her at first tightening his grip on her waist but quickly let her go. He didn't understand. Her hardly ever did when these girls broke up with him.

"What do you mean?" He asked keeping his voice soft not wanting to wake anybody if they were still up.

"'I know you love me, that's why you gave me the ring, and I'm sure you thought at the time we were forever but I don't know if I want us to be forever or if even you do."

"I do Miles, I do."

"But don't you ever feel like we were forced together?"

And that's how they broke up. No thunder storms this time, just the comical relief of the movie playing in the back ground which seemed to fill those awkward silences as she walked out the door telling him that he loved Alex more than he knew because she saw the way he looked at her. When he was singing to her to at the wedding. She saw _everything. _

Nate ran his hand through his curls. He was tired of this. He seemed to be in a game that he couldn't get out getting the feeling that he was bouncing from ex to ex. Not the best thing in the world, he'll agree. He was sick of his girlfriends telling him who to love, who he loved. He was pretty sure that he could decide that for himself.

Shane told him to go for a fling, somebody to get over both girls. Jason told him to stay single for a bit, figure out who he really likes and Mitchie agreed with him on that one. Channel said he should write a song about it because it would make for one twisted love story. Alex told him to go get back together with Miley because she knew that he really loved her and that drove him crazy being told who to love. So in the end, he took Channel's and Jason/Mitchie's advice. He looked himself in his room with his guitar and notebook only coming out to get food and other things he needed. Everybody thought he was heartbroken over Miley when really he was just confused. He wrote a bunch of songs, nothing he really wanted to share. He wouldn't, it only made him seem like such a player. And when he wasn't writing, he even finished the book that Alex gave to him meaning he would get her song soon. Maybe he'd even analyze it once he got it. For what ever it was worth.

Alex knocked on his door. He called her telling her that he finished the book and was expecting her to come over song in hand. Nate opened the door grabbing the thin piece of folder paper from her hands, giving her back her book and then closing the door in her face. She smirked and laughed a little; Alex figured she should have been expecting something like that. Even 2½ weeks after the breakup.

She knocked on Nate's door, determined to get into that room, "Natie, let me in." Alex said. "I wanted to play the song for you." She smirked; she knew that Nate would cave in. It took about thirty seconds before he opened the door and she stepped into the room. It was surprisingly clean, the bed was made, the windows were opening, and everything was so neat. Nate was never really a messy guy, he couldn't stand messes.

She walked around stopping in front of his acoustic guitar before picking it up.

"Alice," He said referring to the guitar, Nate liked to name them. Said they were people too, "Good choice. One of my favorite guitars."

"Yea, I like acoustic guitars. They're my favorite to use." Alex sat down on the bed strumming a few cords.

"Sweet sound." Nate smiled at her, "Well go on girl, play your song."

Alex rolled her eyes and started playing.

_I like who I am, but I guess you don't_

_I think that I can, but you think I won't_

_Amount to anything at all_

_If you love me, you sure show it strange_

_Is there anything that you wouldn't change?_

_I can't be your paper doll._

Alex finished the song, "I know it's not much, but it's all you had when you called saying you finished the book."

"Well it was very _very_ good Miss Russo."

"Well thank you Mr. Grey." Alex spread out on Nate's bed as Nate turned on his TV to sit on the floor at the end of the bed.

"You look like you're at home," Nate commented.

"What can I say, you have one of the most comfy beds darling."

"You have one hour. Pick you're addiction," Nate said tossing Alex the remote.

"Of course," Alex said flipping through the channels finally stopping on Disney Channel. GREY was playing. She smirked at Nate placing the remote on her bed.

"Do we really have to watch this?" He whined.

"What, you don't like this show?" Alex teased him.

"Can't say it's exactly my cup of tea Lexie."

"Well I happen to love this show. They boys on it are extremely cute." Alex said grinning.

"Yea?" Nate said raising one eyebrow.

"Of course!" Alex said right after.

"Do you think it's weird watching yourself on TV?" Nate asked her changing the subject.

Alex moved off the bed so she could sit next to him on the ground in front of the T.V. "Sometimes, but I've gotten used to it. I mean seeing yourself everywhere." She laughed a little at the end.

"Yea, well not for me. Please change it," Nate whined.

"Oh Natie, I'm just helping you."

"In what way?"

"So that you get used to seeing yourself on television silly. Two movies and a series, performances, and you're getting ready to shoot the third Camp Rock installment and you can't watch yourself on T.V.? You have a problem there buddy."

"Not even." Nate rolled his eyes.

"Somebody's in denial," Alex said poking his shoulder. She leaned her head on the bottom of his bed. "When do you leave again?"

"Saturday, so that would be in 4 days."

"Aw, I'm really going to miss you guys."

"You can come visit us. Always."

"I guess," She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"And we can call and text,"

"But it won't be the same," Alex said cutting him off, "It's like pretending somebody is there when they're really not." She took her head off his shoulder.

"I'll always want you there Lexie," Nate said. He looked into her eyes, and he didn't know what caused him to do what he did next but he did it, "Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly. He could feel her breath on his face.

Alex looked into his eyes, her heart pounding, she was sure that Nate could hear it. She tilted her head slightly and then kissed him and he kissed her back. It wasn't a demanding kiss, but a simple kiss as if both of them were afraid of breaking the other. Alex opened her eyes and pulled away from him and whispered, "No, you can't kiss me." She looked down. The feeling that she betrayed him took over her body.

"Then what was that Alex?" Nate asked, his voice quiet and velvety soft. He took one of her hands in his own but she pulled away.

"I don't know. But I do know that you love Miley." She still looked down.

Nate shook his head, "Not the way I used to. I'm not _in _love with her."

"That's why you gave her the promise ring and that's why this, it meant nothing between us." Alex knew she was lying to his face, but she had to tell him this. She couldn't be broken the way she was before.

Nate continued to shake his head, "No, you don't mean that. Didn't you feel the sparks between us, that the kiss was more than just a kiss." He knew it sounded cliché but he didn't know how else to say it.

"Nate I…"

He cut her off, "Tell me that you didn't feel anything and I'll leave it alone."

"God Nate," Alex said her voice quiet, "Why can't you just be like Justin. We kissed and we both felt something but in consideration of our friendship, he agreed to stay friends like I wanted. Why can't you just do that for me." She didn't answer his question, because she knew if she did, he would hear the doubt in her voice. And it wasn't supposed to be that way.

"But I can't just be your friend anymore. Why are you afraid to love somebody back as much as they love you?"

"I'm not afraid to love somebody back," Alex snapped almost automatically. By this time, they were both of the ground standing in front of his bed.

"Then what is it? Give me a reason why." Nate leaned against his desk.

"I'm afraid to have my heart broken again," Alex said, her voice barely audible.

"Alex," Nate gathered her hands in his own, "I'm not going to break your heart. Not again."

She pulled her hands back, "How do I know that. Two weeks ago the world was convinced that you and Miley were so in love and you gave her a freaking promise ring and now you say you love me? I can't be with somebody who could change their mind in a second. I need somebody I can trust."

"You can trust me Alex. Please." Nate knew he was practically begging her. But the truth was that he really needed her.

Alex felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she shook her head, "No, I can't Nate, I just can't. I'm sorry." She said grabbing her jacket off the bed. "I should go."

"Don't Alex, Please..."

"I need to," She said leaving his room closing the door softly behind her. Breaking right open both their hearts.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated recently. I just really haven't had the time. School gets in the way of everything doesn't it *sigh*

Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and pretty pretty please review :)

--Katie :)


	16. 1x16: Strange World

**Maybe Someday: 1x16: Strange World**

_Let me up   
My world is spinning   
And it just won't stop   
I'm so deep in it  
And I've had enough   
I just can't do it again_

Mitchie stuffed random clothes in her bag. She didn't really care what she brought with her to Canada to film the third Camp Rock. She wouldn't be wearing her things half the time. For two months, she would transform herself into the Character Demi who is helplessly in love with a guy named Joe. These were the times where she felt so close to Shane. And they were also some of the most confusing times. Weather she was in love with Shane because she was in character or because she really did. The lines get blurred sometimes. She knew she loved him as a friend but as something more, she wasn't sure yet.

"You should bring this?" Alex tossed her a yellow sundress and a giant hat to go with it. "It's cute." She shuffled through more racks of clothing. Mitchie tossed it in her suitcase.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Mitchie said referring to what happened with Nate, "Especially because your best friend for life is going away."

Alex laughed a little at the last part but shook her head, "I'd rather not."

"Okay," Mitchie didn't want to press her anymore, leave on a bad note. "Alex, I need some advice." Mitchie said taking a seat on her bed. "I think I might like Shane."

Alex wasn't surprised, but surprised at the same time. She always thought they would end up getting together. She thought they were good together; they were good for each other but Shane is well Shane sometimes. "Shane's bad news. But then again, you told me the same thing about Nate and I didn't' listen. So who am I to judge right?"

"I guess, but what do I do Lexie. He's my best friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship but if I don't, I could be ruining my chance to be with him."

Alex took a seat next to Mitchie looking at the picture of Mitchie and Shane with their arms wrapped around each other. Maybe they both needed somebody to love. And maybe that right person was each other. "Okay, so maybe I'm not the right person to be giving you love advice right now considering my current state but this is what I think you should do. Sometimes you just need to take that risk, take the chance and tell him how you feel. And it's Shane so who knows what's going to happen but you have to be prepared for his reaction. Sometimes the way you guys are, it's like you guys are crazy for each other and it's hard to believe you guys aren't together. So tell him, and make sure you tell him you don't want to ruin your friendship with him or his brothers."

"I don't know if I can. I'm such a coward." Mitchie said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Mitch, you are not a coward. It's okay to be scared to do something like this. It's major. And it's not like you have to do it right away. Wait a bit before you tell him to make sure what you're feeling is real. Make sure those feelings_, his feelings too are real_."

"Thanks Alex. That's really good advice." Mitchie held her arms out for a hug. Alex laughed and hugged her. She pulled away, "Now, are you really _really _sure you don't want to talk. I caught you're subtle hints there girlie."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a wimp and tell me what's on your mind since he's leaving today."

"I don't know. I just don't know. Like I'm overwhelmed. Like I feel the same way but I don't know if I should let him in that way again."

"I don't comprehend." Mitchie said genuinely confused.

"I need him to prove to me that he really does want to be with me."

"It's hard for you to let him back in?"

"Just a little." Alex said playing with her nails; she took Mitchie's hands in her own. "Just go, have a great time, and don't let what's happening with me affect you and Nate."

"Have I ever?" Mitchie raised an eyebrow.

Alex laughed, "I guess not." And the two girls hugged one last time before Mitchie left for the airport.

Jason was so excited to shoot the last movie of the Camp Rock saga. _Finally_, his character would get a birdhouse after waiting four years. He zipped up his back, "Nate, you finished yet?" He was so excited and wanted to get going already. Nate was sitting on the sofa, his face emotionless staring at the T.V. He grabbed the remote from Nate's hand.

"Not yet," Nate said grabbing the remote back and turning the volume loud. Nate knew he was acting like a broken hearted girl but he was and nothing anybody was going to say to him would make him feel better. All we wanted was Alex to show up at the door before he left proclaiming her love to him. He knew the chances of that were slim but a guy can still hope right?

Jason grabbed the remote again out of Nate's hands, "Dude the plane leaves in 3 and a half hours not to mention the press conference for Camp Rock 3 is in an hour."

"And?" Nate asked trying to grab it back out of Jason's hand but was too slow for Jason's reflexes.

"And because you're part of the band, you're expected to be there."

"Yea, Dude," Shane chimed in walking into the room, "Get off your sorry ass," He stood in front of the television, "and start getting ready to leave." The two brothers crossed their arms until Nate got up and started getting his bags in the car.

The car ride there was pretty silent, almost everybody in the car listening to their iPod or napping. Nate sat in the very back row next to Shane, his arms crossed and a giant pout on his face. He knew he was being grumpy and uncooperative but he really didn't want to be in front of flashing camera's for the next 45 minutes.

"Hey Man," Shane said poking at Nate's shoulder.

He just glared, "What Shane?"

"So what's the 411 on you and Alex? Or you and Miley?" Nate didn't really tell anybody about what went down, he just mentioned something very quickly to Shane but he was sure that Shane of all people wouldn't remember it and here he was, asking him about it.

"Nothing."

"Come on. You know you can tell me anything."

"Nothing Shane. Nothing is going to be happening."

"Between you and who?"

"Between me and both of them." Nate snapped, "They both think I'm in love with the other girl."

"Well are you?"

"Am I what?"

"In love with Miley or Alex?"

Nate pondered before answering. He loved Miley, and he loved Alex, he surely didn't want to hurt either of them. When he was with Miley he felt comforterable, like he knew that his future was laid out and that so much went down between them, they had an understanding of each other. And with Alex, he made her feel happier than he ever felt before, but with her, things were always up and down. But Alex was the one he wanted next to him when all his dreams were coming true. She was always there and never let him down. "Alex, I know I'm in love with Alex. Don't you know _that?_ I _know _who I love._"_

Quiet. Shane didn't know what to say, he hardly saw his brother so down like this. "I'm sorry man." Shane mumbled turning so that he was facing the window and _not _Nate.

Nate felt sympathy for his brother. Sympathy. "I'm sorry Shane," He let out a loud sigh, "It's not your fault. I just don't know what to do."

"You want to win her back?" Shane said suddenly perking up. He loved to plan things.

Nate nodded his head, unsure of what his brother's great plan was. Shane always had a plan; he could come up with them on the dot. From smooth lies on the dot to planning extravagant ideas for their next music video that they would put up on YouTube.

"So this is what you're going to do," Shane said placing his hands like he was laying out a game plan, "It's going to be amazing and it's totally going to catch everybody by surprise," Shane said with a wink.

The lights and camera's went off as Mitchie and Connect 3 walked into the room taking their seats. Nate pulled Mitchie back when nobody was looking, "Is Alex here?" Nate asked. Mitchie shook her head with a frown on her face and pulled out her chair.

"I'm sorry Nate. She's at home but she might be watching," Mitchie said adding the last part in not to get Nate's hope down. Nate nodded taking a seat beside her. So the order went Jason, Shane, Mitchie and Nate on the end. So much for Shane's great plan catching Alex right before the plane leaves. The room quieted down and the many rounds of questions began. The press was given a list of questions that they were not allowed to ask and once in a while somebody would and they would get tossed out or given dirty looks. And then it hit him out of nowhere; Nate knew how he was going to Alex back. His face lighted up and was given weird looks by his dad.

_Breathe Nate_. He thought to himself. He didn't want to choke on his words. As everybody was getting up to leave, he tapped on his microphone. "Excuse me, can I have everybody's attention. There's something I want to say."

He saw his dad moving forward to stop him from speaking but he held his hand up, "This is really important. This person needs to hear what I am going to say."

The crowd was silent, everybody took their seats and Jason, Shane and Mitchie stood awkwardly on the stage before taking their seats.

"These past few months, I guess it's safe to say I've been confused. I didn't know what I wanted. There were these two great girls in my life and it's unfortunate that I've hurt both of them in ways that I would have never wanted.

I'll always love both of them, nothing can ever change that but I can't go away without this certain girl knowing how I feel. I could never live with myself if I let her get away again. If you're out there Alex Russo, watching this I want you to know that you're the girl I want with by my side when the rest of my dreams come true. They say that the best romances are those that develop from friendships. That's where we started the first time and the second time. And day after day, I would find my mind drifting back to you and I wanted to know if you were with another guy, or if he was making you happier than I ever made you. I wanted to be the one that would make you smile like crazy and the thought of somebody else doing that drove me insane. And I know our love isn't perfect right now, but true love conquers all and in the end. I didn't realize this before, but it's you who I want to be with, it's _always _been you."

Alex couldn't believe what she just witnessed on T.V. That was the most Nate's ever talked about his love life on T.V. and the one time he does it, he declares his love to her. She had tears in her eyes his speech was so sweet but she still couldn't bring herself to get off her sofa. She wanted to hug him, tell him she felt the same way but something, she didn't know what was keeping her from doing so. She looked at him sitting there on the screen as the bodyguards and Connect 3 advisors rushed everybody out of the room. Nate sat there; she couldn't tell what he was feeling. Shane walked over to him and whispered something in his ear and gave him a pat on the back. Nate smiled and the four of them walked off the stage.

Alex watched, only watched wishing she would do something besides sitting on her butt because she knew that what Nate said was from his heart, and that's what she was wishing for the whole entire time.

* * *

I want to dedicate this chapter to **Sunshinee**, because she is so incredibly sweet (All of you guys are). You guys really make me wish I could write these chapters faster because you guys are all so great to me. So thank you. I hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapter will get even more interesting, I promise you. Please Review :D

--Katie :)


	17. 1x17: Had it All

**Maybe Someday 1x17: Had it All **

_I didn't know what I had 'til you were gone  
It was right in front of me all along  
And now those days of "same old story"   
Are feeling more like faded glory_

_Had it all, I threw it all aside  
Thinking there was more out there I needed to find  
I had it all baby   
Until you went away_

--------------------------------------------------------------

It's hard to walk down the street when you're famous. It's even harder to walk down the street when some famous person declares their love for you on national television. For a while she got funny looks. Alex couldn't even walk down the street without people asking questions about her and Nate. The gossip blogs went crazy and Alex just went to work and stayed at home most of the time. There wasn't much more she was interesting in doing. Of course she was constantly thinking about what she should do. Should she call Nate, what would she say if she did? She wanted him to prove to her that he loved her, he did that didn't he? But still, she was in a tad bit of denial. It was all just too unreal.

She tried not to think about him but something always brought her mind back to him, Even if it was just the smallest things. He was always there.

Harper brought her a cup of hot green tea. "Hey," She said taking a seat on the sofa while Alex sat on her make up chair facing the mirror.

"Thanks," Alex said taking a sip and then tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I needed that. Caffeine I mean." She gave Harper a Smile.

"Your welcome." Harper sighed, "So you _still _reading over the new script for the new episode?"

"Yea, just want to get it down you know." Alex focused her attention back on the script.

"Um, I know you're an amazing actress, and that you don't need to spend a million hours memorizing. So put that down, and let's go out to dinner for once."

"Harper," Alex said winning.

"Don't you Harper me missy," She said teasing Alex and shaking her finger, "When was the last time we hung out outside of work. Please Alex I'm begging you."

Alex sighed and put the script in the top of her vanity, "Fine, but it's only because I heart you," She said motioning with her hands.

"Come on, I know this totally awesome sushi place not to far from here," Harper grabbed her jacket and the two left.

When the two girls reached the restaurant, they immediately got their seats at the sushi bar as the sushi went around in little boats floating along on the water. Alex grabbed her favorites as did Harper and they broke their chopsticks in half.

"You know Alex, if you need a fork, it's okay to ask for one. I used to do that all the time." Alex had a reputation of not being so graceful with the famous Japanese utensil. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Harper continued.

Alex smiled a little bit, "It's okay Harper, and I think I'll be okay." Alex swiftly picked up a piece of sushi and placed it in her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "I think I'll be okay," She repeated grinning.

"Wow Alex, When did you get so good?" Harper was in awe.

"Nate taught me recently when we went out for Chinese food." Alex answered quick and almost automatically.

Harper raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Alex gulps down her last bite of food instantly regretting what she said. She loves Harper and all, sometimes She has a tendency to be well, a little pushy for information. But it's part of what makes her Harper and Alex loves her for that. "Yea, we were just having lunch and yea."

Alex is a little flustered and Harper can tell. After all, they didn't really talk about the whole Nate situation, Alex choosing to change the topic once it got anywhere near that, and Harper took this as her chance to find out something. "So Nate then."

"Nate," Alex repeated awkwardly.

Harper took a bite of sushi, her stack of plates getting higher. "The same Nate who talked about you recently?"

Alex could see where this was going and smiled a sarcastic disapproving smile, "Yes,_ that_ Nate."

"So have you talked to _that _Nate?"

"Not yet," Alex admitted.

"'Oh, well, I just thought you would have."

"Why is that?"

Harper put down her chopsticks and pushed her plate away. "I just thought you guys would have gotten back together after what happened. A couple of years and feelings are still there, that's got to mean something right?"

"Maybe I'm still looking for the perfect guy."

Harper did a half laugh sigh, "I think you and me both know that there is no such thing as the Perfect guy."

"I guess." Alex said admitting defeat.

"Look, I know you're looking for the right guy, and if he's right, he's going to be perfect in your eyes, but Nate might not be perfect right now, but we both know that he's pretty damn close and you know it. And that's the reason you've stuck around all this time."

"You're right. You're so right, there is so much about him that makes me smile. But I haven't called or talked to him in like a month. What am I supposed to do?" Alex rested her head on her hand on the table facing Harper.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. We are going to go to your home, back your bags, buy you a plane ticket to Canada, and you are going to fly there to see him."

"I can't just leave work babe."

"Like hell you can. The producers will understand. I mean everybody, even Justin want you guys together. Now _that's _got to mean something too."

"Wow." Alex said speechless.

Harper slapped down a fifty-dollar bill on the counter and the two girls walked out of the restaurant.

Booking a flight was easy; it's amazing what you can do when you're famous. The flight there was quiet, a lot of people sleeping. Most people aren't really up at 2 in the morning on a plane. Alex placed her headphones in her ears scrolling down to Nate's speech Harper ripped from YouTube and synced with her iPod.

"I wanted to be the one that would make you smile like crazy and the thought of somebody else doing that drove me insane. And I know our love isn't perfect right now, but true love conquers all and in the end. I didn't realize this before, but it's you who I want to be with, it's _always _been you."

Watching Nate flustered and nervous just made her smile. Even the Rock stars get nervous. _Of course I would probably be nervous if I was declaring my love to somebody on national television _Alex thought to herself. But the whole flight there, she watched it over and over. She even showed it to the business lady sitting in the isle across from her. She was so proud that soon enough, she'd be able to call this man she'd been crazy about forever _hers. _

"He's part of that band Connect 3," Alex explained to the business lady who's name was Martha. "Have you ever heard of them?" Alex thought that the lady must think she's some crazy lovesick teenager but she didn't care, because she really was.

"I think so. My daughter just adores them. They really are quite the cuties. You're so lucky to be dating one of them."

"Oh well, we're not dating yet. We haven't talked in a month but he declared his love for me in front of millions of people so that has to count for something right?"

"Really now?"

The flight attendants announced that they would be landing soon interrupting their conversation as the two ladies buckled up their seat belts.

"I hope everything works out between you two. You guys seem like the perfect Match."

There was the word again, perfect. _Perfectperfectperfect_. They were so _perfect._ "Thank you."

"Do you mind taking a picture with me or signing something. My daughter would love that."

"Well of course," Alex said snapping a picture once they had landed. She signed her plane ticket giving it to Martha.

_"Here we go" _Alex said quietly to herself as she exited the terminal getting a Taxi and going to the hotel Mitchie said they were staying at. Alex finally got to her room ready to de-brief her plan. It was 8 in the morning, and she didn't know where they were. The smartest thing would be to call Mitchie, but she wanted it to be a surprise. So she finally decided on going on over to the set at about lunch time. It gave her more time to think over what to say and what to wear. She wanted everything to be perfect.

Alex had fallen flat. Her head hurt, and she didn't know what she was going to tell him. She didn't even have enough energy to pick out a cute outfit. Everything she thought about saying seemed so cliche, so robotic, so already done.

_I love you so much // _Everybody says that.

_I want to be with you // _Nothing special about that.

_It's always been you // _So Brooke/Lucas and look how they turned out.

She figured she would just wing it and should focus on looking amazing. It was too cold for shorts. It was way to cold for shorts. So Alex decided to wear a pair of Denim skinny jeans and a baggy tank top with a black leather jacket over. Her hair was down in waves and went down to about her chest.

"Alex Russo?" Tess said from afar. "I can't believe you're finally here!"

"Yea, had to take care of some stuff in L.A. before I could come visit all of you guys."

"That's so sweet to come and visit us. Mitchie's filming a scene now and Nate is in the music room." Tess added in a wink at the end.

"Thank you Tess." Alex said waving before walking ini the direction of the Music room (The place Mitchie was playing the piano in Camp Rock, I don't remember what it's called :P).

Her heart was pounding. She stood outside the door and took a breath. First she heard the piano playing, followed by a voice which Alex immediately recognized as Nate's. The singing stopped and then she heard voices. Nate's, and some girls voice.

Alex immediately caught her breath. Who was she? Where they dating? Was she pretty? She peaked through the screen of the door. She had shoulder length straight brown hair and they were laughing at something.

Alex bit her lip but remembered something. _I want you by my side. _Nate said that for a reason, and that's why she was here. Alex opened the door, "Hi Nate," She said confidently.

They both turned their attention to her. The room suddenly quite and Nate got up from the bench they were both sitting on. He walked a few feet from the bench. "Alex? You're here."

They held each other's gases for a bit before they both rushed over to each other to hug. Alex laughed and then pulled back putting a serious face back on. "Nate I..." She paused pondering what to say next. Alex doesn't know what prompted her to do what she did next, but she did it. She raised her right hand and slapped him straight across the face.

She heard the other girl gasp and Alex smiled a little bit. It felt good to slap him, for all the pain he had caused her, when she found out he was back with Miley, she didn't even slap him. When he wrote some disrespecting songs about her she didn't even slap him.

"What was that for?" Nate asked cupping his cheek which was now a shade of red.

Alex smiled, and then laughed, "For outing our relationship to the whole entire world." Alex said stepping forward taking his hand and cupping his face in the other. "For telling the whole world silly."

"You mean it? You want to be with me?" Nate wrapped his arms around him pulling her closer.

"Of course, why else would I fly here?" And then she kissed him. A kiss that felt so right, she didn't know how to explain it. Alex heard the door slamming shut, and she smiled into the kiss figuring it was that girl who was sitting with Nate earlier. At least she would know that he's now off limits. They pulled away smiles on both of their faces.

They walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. Both not really knowing what to say. They were both so unbelievably happy, they didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I'm sorry I waited so long to come. I just didn't know what to say." Alex said.

"I'm sorry I hurt you so much. And I'm also sorry I announced our relationship on T.V."

"I'm not." Alex said smiling lacing their fingers together. Nate smiled at her.

"I just didn't want to leave and not have you know."

"You could have called me."

"Well that wouldn't have been as romantic now would that."

"That's true." Alex said agreeing with him. "I'm sorry I broke you and Miley up."

Nate's smile turned into a frown. "Don't be. We would have anyway. I'd rather be with you."

"I'm sorry I brought that up," Alex kissed his jawline and then rested her cheek on him shoulder. Nate wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay."

"So are you going to tell me who that was?"

"Before you came?" Alex nodded, "That was just Courtney Keller. She's a backup dancer."

"Oh," Alex said, her voice high with worry wondering what's going to come next. "Were you guys together or something?"

"Once or twice." Nate sighed, this was his one chance to start over, to be honest with her. No secrets.

"Okay, Well it was either once or twice, which was it?" Alex said sitting straight up a little pissed.

"Okay, three times, but it wasn't anything. We weren't anything," Nate said getting defensive.

Alex stood up, "Then what was it?"

"She was there when I was trying to get over you since you didn't call in like a month. So I thought you didn't want to be with me. And then we kissed one night. But we never were officially together. Please don't make this a bigger deal than it needs to be."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it happened when we weren't even together."

He had a point there, Alex sighed, "Fine."

"Can we please just start over. Like really. Please trust me that It was nothing. What I feel for you is way more than I feel for anybody else."

"Okay, but it's just because you've won me over with your romantic speeches and quirky ways." She said taking a step closer to him.

"Quirky?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry babe, I think it's sexy." Alex said reaching up to kiss him. "Very very Sexy."

* * *

Yay! New chapter. haha. So I hope you guys liked that. It was pretty fun to write. Hope it wasn't too too bad.

Please please please Review, they always mean the world to me.

And I love the song I used for this chapter, I've listened to it like 200 times this past week. And I'm sorry if you guys don't like Brooke/Lucas, I was watching video's of them before/while I was writing this so I was a little bitter. loll.

Hope you guys liked it :D

--Katie :)


	18. 1x18: Catch Me

**Maybe Somebody: 1x18: Catch Me **

**A/N: I don't know if you remember this story, if you do, I'm sorry for the lack of update :( I've just had a massive writers block and well I'm hoping to be more inspired with all the Nick/Selena goodies we've been getting ;)**

**With that said, I would also like to dedicate this chapter to xxHeadInTheStarsxx. She just plain rocks and has gotten me to write (well finish) this chapter. haha. **

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow _

_Let the future pass, but don't let go_

 _But tonight I could fall to sleep_

 _To this beautiful moonlight  _

_But you're so hypnotizing_

 _You've got me laughing while I sing _

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

* * *

Alex rolled over stretched out on the king sized bed in Nate's hotel room. She had spent the day hanging around the set catching up with Mitchie and the rest of the cast even though she wasn't so close with them. Shane had showed her his new orange wig he found in a thrift store when he went shopping with Mitchie one night. He said it would be perfect for their next music video or Halloween even though it was months away.

"You seriously aren't thinking about staying in that hotel room by yourself are you?" Nate said taking a seat in the chair next to the bed that Alex was on.

Alex sighed and stroked Nate's face before turning back on her back facing the television and smiled. "It's not like I haven't done that before. I'll be fine Natie. But thanks for caring."

Nate smiled at his 'So independent super star of a girlfriend.' He climbed on the bed as Alex made herself comfy in his arms. "Are you sure?"

"Oh young Nate, young young Nate," Alex grinned. "Mitchie and I will probably have a girls night and you can go to sleep early. Rest up." She pecked him on the nose and smiled. "I should go," She said getting off the bed slipping her shoes on. Then it dawned on Nate. This relationship wasn't like their last for more than one reason. Alex didn't need him as much as she did before; in fact, he needed her more than she needed him. Nate knew Alex loved him even though they hadn't told each other that yet, but now it was him who was wanted to spend more than enough time together. He walked her to the door and Alex leaned again the doorframe.

"So when are you going to ask me on our second first date?" Alex asked batting her eyelashes breaking Nate out of his thought.

Nate leaned again the other side of the doorframe and smiled. "I'm _supposed _to ask you? I asked you on our last first date. It's your turn to ask me."

Alex clenched her teeth in a playful way, "Nate you and I very well both know that the Guy is supposed to ask the girl on a date. Not the other way around. It's just not right." She said in her very Blair Waldorf voice.

"Well then I guess we won't be going on our second first date very soon."

"Nathan iel Grey. Stop being ridiculous." Alex wasn't joking this time but Nate found something amusing about the way his girlfriend was getting worked up over something like this.

"I am not being ridiculous." He said his voice calm and even almost mimicking her.

Alex sighed loudly, "Please Natie," She said in her baby voice accompanied with her puppy dogface.

Nate shook his head, "Not this time Lexie. It's not going to work."

"Fine," She said turning on her heel, "I guess we won't be going on our second first date soon."

The pair walked to the elevator as Alex pressed the up button. The elevator came and Alex and Nate quickly kissed before she stepped into the elevator. The door closed and Alex rolled her eyes at how ridiculous her boy friend was being. She whipped out her phone and quickly texted him.

**Would you like to go out on a day tomorrow night? **

**xoxo Alex :)**

She pressed the send button and put her phone away as she stepped out of the elevator and made her way done the hall to her room where she was supposed to meet Mitchie. Her phone vibrated and she took it out.

**That's not the way to ask somebody on a date Alex. How lame and un-special. Especially for a first date. I can't accept your offer. **

**--Nate**

Alex rolled her eyes. Of course Nate would do something like that to her. She tossed her phone on the bed and turned on the T.V. ordering room service and took a shower. The warm water feeling good against her skin. She stepped out of the shower, the mirror steamed as she rubbed a circle so that she could see her reflection. She towel dried her hair and wrapped a soft white bathrobe around her. She walked out of the bathroom to find Mitchie on her bed sitting with her legs crossed staring at the T.V.

"Mitch, you're here." Alex was smiling. She was happy. She was glad her best friend didn't bail out on her this time. There was a time in their friendship when Alex didn't know when Mitchie would cancel on her or Alex would do the same. She hated it. But they moved forward and now they were here.

"Sorry I was late, work you know?" Mitchie said with a little laugh. Mitchie knew the look Alex was giving her now. A half smile and she knew that Mitchie was lying. But Alex would never call her out on it, she hardly ever does.

"Work can be a pain in the ass sometimes right?" Alex said laughing.

Mitchie grinned, "Totally. So what we up to tonight?"

"I say watching romantic movies. I need to figure out a way to ask a guy on a date." Alex giggled pulling out the remote flipping through the movies finally deciding on 'The proposal.' "This okay with you?"

The two girls watched the movie, ate ice cream, pizza and soda the whole time. Laughing and giggling like best friends do. Drooling over the lead Male character and saying how lucky the girl is getting to kiss him. And grinning like crazy when they finally got the happy ending. After all, it is a Romantic Comedy.

"So you have to ask Nate out on a date?" Mitchie said raising one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows.

Alex laughed, "Well he insists it's my turn. I say it's bogus but if it makes him happy…" she trailed off.

"Oh the things we do for love." Mitchie sighed thinking of Shane. These last weeks, he made her happy, but at the same time, they were on the verge of something more than just friends and it drove her insane not knowing what he felt.

Mitchie's a girl who likes to be in charge, who knows what the situation is and with Shane, everything was just unknown. There was a time before when she was so sure they were going to get together but they never did. Instead he went on tour and dated a country superstar and then a movie box office giant. And Mitchie well, she got tired of waiting for him to call and say that he wanted to be together so she dated other people. People like Trace Stewart were more her type anyway she kept telling herself. Rock star, piercings, tattoos. Some of the things Shane would never be. No way he would rebel against the big mouse house. But they stayed friends who would sometimes make out and now they were here.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked noticing a look of confusion in Mitchie's eyes.

"Hmm? Yea just spaced for a bit."

Alex gave Mitchie a look of disapproval.

"I was just thinking then." Mitchie said side step the question.

"Okay," Alex said dropping the subject. Mitchie didn't have to tell her anything if she didn't want to. She wasn't going to pry it out of her. Alex just thought it would come with the whole territory of the best friends thing.

"Enough about me, how are you going to ask your boy on a date?"

"Chocolates and Flowers. Nobody can resist that," Alex said laughing with a wink.

"Especially a Boy," Mitchie added sarcastically.

"Shut up," Alex said throwing a peanut at her hitting her right in the forehead.

"That was not very nice missy."

"You know what's not very nice, you not telling me about what's happening with you and Shane Missy."

Mitchie let out a sigh. It wasn't like she didn't want to tell Alex it's just that with Shane and her, it was always the same thing. A kiss here and there but nothing ever happened. She liked hanging out with him. Swimming in the lake when they were supposed to be rehearsing their lines or going to the county fair together and coming back at 2 in the morning. It was the fact that they acted like a couple half the time but they were just friends. Mitchie wasn't even half sure if she wanted to date him. "You know Lexie, same old same old. We're just friends that's all."

Alex decided there was enough poking and prodding for one night. She knew everything she needed to know just by the way Mitchie said things. She knew deep down, Mitchie loved Shane in a more than friendly way.

* * *

Alex walked on to the set carrying flowers and a box of chocolates. She hid the chocolates in her favorite oversized black purse and hid the flowers in one hand behind her back as she spotted him with Jason.

"Hey," She said pulling the flowers out from behind her back handing them to Nate also giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Nate had an amused look on his face anticipating what was going to come next. "Hey Jason," Alex said with a smile.

"I'll leave you two alone for a second," He said winking before running off to join Tess.

"Mmm I'll show you what I brought for you later Jase," Alex said before turning her attention back to Nate. She smiled and pulled the chocolates out of her bag. "Would you Nate Grey like to go with me, to dinner?"

"Dinner?" Nate said raising an eyebrow.

Alex panicked for a moment, was dinner not really good enough? She thought to herself but she pushed that thought out of her mind because dinner was the really the only thing she had going for her. Well that and the flowers and chocolate. She grinned and nodded her head. "Some place nice."

"Okay." Nate said peaking under the lid of the box of chocolates.

"Pick me up at 7?"

"More like pick _me _up at 7." Nate corrected her with a wink and a quick kiss before making his way to the set where he was shooting his next scene.

* * *

Mitchie stood next to Shane, blankets wrapped around them as they stood in their swimsuits waiting for Nate to finish filming so they could start their scene. Her head lay on his shoulder and his arm around her. To anybody else, they would have looked like a couple. Together.

"You doing anything tonight?" Shane asked quietly.

"No, not really why?" Mitchie said smiling. She loved when Shane asked her to do things. Just her.

"There's this totally awesome Circus in town for like a couple of days, and I think we should go!" Shane said getting excited getting ready to illustrate things with his hands as he began to talk. "They have like this bearded lady, and this Russian knife throwing act that's supposed to be like, beyond intense, and don't worry babe," he said putting his arm around her _again, _"I'll protect you from the clowns."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and playfully tossed his arm off her. "I don' t need protection from any damn clowns. I'd be more worried about you. As I recall you wouldn't go near that clown mask on the set of Camp Rock 2." She said smirking.

Shane let out a high sigh and smiled over at her. "I guess we'll just have to see who's the one who's going to need protection, and I'm betting it won't be me."

"Yea, because a big, strong, manly man like you is exactly what I need." Mitchie said with heavy sarcasm. (But behind every sarcastic remark, is just a little bit of truth.)

* * *

**So I added in a tad bit more Mitchie/Shane so I hope you liked it. I've never really written them before so hope it's okay. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Please Review :) They always mean the world to me. Even just one word answers. **

**--Katie :) **


End file.
